


Occulta

by Memessavedme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Eren Jaeger just joined the local police after years of training. His first assignment as Detective Jaeger is to assist Detective Ackerman on a case that he has been trying to solve for a while now.But what will he do when the person he least suspected is the person they're looking for and the person he can't help but fall for?





	1. Partners against crime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to clarify that this is in no way an accurate representation of any police force. Thank you

"Mr Jaeger, your birthday is the 30th of March, is that correct?" The person at the reception asked

"Yeah, it's about two months away". He replied. The redish brown haired girl smiled back politely.

"Alright. If you would take a seat over there. I'll send someone to give you a tour and stuff". She told him and he nodded in reply. Just as Eren turned to walk to the seating area he felt her tap his shoulder. Forcing him to turn back and look at her as she reached over the desk. "Would you like something to eat? I have Haribos, Doritos, donuts would you believe and of course some these cute little sweet things".

"No thanks, I'm good". Eren replied and sat down next to the entrance door.

The reception was tiny. It consisted of the front desk, three metal pull out chairs and a plant in the window. Eren noticed how close his feet were to the desk as he sat waiting. The size and quiet of the room reflected busyness of the station. Or the lack thereof.

"So you're Eren? I've heard good things about you kid", said a tall blond man from behind the desk, "Please follow me".

Eren simply nodded and followed him. Feeling slightly intimidated by his height and build he stayed a few feet behind as they walked through the door behind the receptionist and into a small corridor.

"What should I call you, sir?". He asked nervously as they walked into the main room filled with office cubicles.

"Oh right, I'm the chief of police Erwin Smith". He said and stopped to shake his hand. With a quick clearing of his throat he managed to silence the room of busy people. "Alright everyone! This is our new detective Eren Jaeger. Take good care of him and don't pull too many pranks. It's his first time with the police force". Everyone listened in silence until he finished and went straight back to work. Answering phones, handing out files, chatting about cases.

Without saying anything the chief began to zig zag through the desks. Eren quickly caught up just in time as he had stopped infront of a room.

" _Detective Levi Ackerman_ "

It read.

"Levi, I'm coming in", He said and opened the door. "This is your new partner Eren. Be nice", he continued and shoved Eren inside. Closing the door behind him and leaving him there alone.

It took Eren a moment to adjust to the darkness and even longer to notice the aluminated face in the corner. It frightened him at first until he realised it wasn't a ghost or monster but Detective Ackerman himself.

"Your desk is over there. Don't touch my stuff and I won't touch yours". He said not looking away from the phone lighting up his face.

"Okay". Eren replied quietly before finding his desk in the dim light coming from underneath the door. "Can I turn the lamp on?". He asked and he gave him a simple nod, as if he wasn't paying attention to the question. After the light was turned on Eren looked up to see his face in the light. This time he could make out that he had black hair, thin eyebrows and an impressively strong jawline.

Stopping himself from staring at his new partner he adjusted the few items on his desk and sat there in silence. "Are you gonna do something, kid?". Levi asked putting his phone down. Before Eren could say anything in reply Levi stood up and walked over to the wall covered in pieces of paper, crime scene photos and other bits of information. "This is our case. Did you read the files before coming?".

"Yes". He replied and stood up to join him. "There's one thing I don't get". He said and looked at the slightly shorter man. Levi turned to face him, curious. "No one has ever seen the head of it all? Ever. Not a single witness or questioned accomplice".

"That's why we haven't caught him". He said and sighed. "I've been on this case for months now and nothing. My last partner. She got so close. Then...". He cut himself off and walked back to his desk.

"Detective Ral. I'm sorry, sir". Eren said lowering his head. "Your work together was a big part of my wanting to join the force, sir".

Levi didn't say anything, instead he turned to his monitor screen. Not knowing what to do Eren returned to his desk. The room wasn't big. It barely fit the two desks. The walls were a cream colour and had various posters about different crimes and laws. There were no windows in the small office which made it feel even tighter. The desks faced eachother with the evidence board being opposite the door. 

One thing Eren noticed more than anything was how clean it all was. Not a spec of dust or dirt. All the files in the cabinet were pristine and ordered correctly. The desks even lined up perfectly.

After a few minutes of silence Levi stood up again and without a word sat in the chair infront of Eren's desk. "So you're 20 and already partnered with me?".

"Yes, sir". Eren replied resting his hands on his lap. 

"What kind of connections you got?". He asked slouching back in the chair and putting his feet up on the desk. 

"Non, sir".

"Call Erwin that not me". He scoffed and continued staring at Eren. "Got family?".

"Yes. My parents and my sister". He told him becoming more and more uneasy. "Do you?".

Levi wasn't expecting to be asked questions back so he stopped and went even more blank looking than normal for a moment and then shrugged. "Not anymore". 

"I'm sorry". 

"Don't be kid. Just be grateful you're not running around outside that door. Nothing kills the dream like going out on domestics. I picked you for this position. Did you know that?". Levi said still looking at him.

"I didn't know that. Thank you". Eren was shocked. Never had he thought that was the case. Levi Ackerman had chosen him. 

"You won't be going out into the field until I know more about you, of course". The detective told him looking to the left. Just as he did the collar of his shirt moved to reveal a tattoo. Levi noticed Eren staring and moved back to cover it. "Familiarise yourself with the system while I go for a break". 

Eren nodded and went back to the screen infront of him, logging in with the password and username written on a postnote stuck to the bottom of the monitor. 

He didn't return until an hour later with a cup of tea. "I'm leaving. We'll go through theories tomorrow". Levi told Eren while grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. "Be here at 8am".

"Will do. Have a nice night detective". Levi nodded as he left sipping his drink and scrolling through his phone. 

Bored and curious he got up and went over to his partners desk. Except there was nothing personal at all. No pictures with friends or family. Not even a pet. 

Unsure what to do he went to find Chief Smith.

"You must be Ackerman's new guy". Someone said as he walked through the cubicles. Eren turned to see a light browned haired boy sitting at his desk. 

"Yeah. I'm Eren Jaeger". 

"I know who you are. I'm Jean Kirschtein. We were in the same training squad but that's not important. You're a lucky bastard getting this gig". He told him. 

"Yeah, I guess". 

"What's so special about you?". Jean asked standing up. 

"I-". Eren began to say something. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he was cut off.

"Doesn't matter. You've got people somewhere I bet. Goodluck with that case by the way. It's not going anywhere anytime soon". Jean said before smirking and sitting back down. 

A little confused Eren said goodbye and went to look for Erwin again. Once he found his office he knocked only for the door to fly open. Stood there was a women with brown hair and glasses, smiling at him excitedly. "Yes?!".

"Is Chief Smith here?". He asked smiling awkwardly.

"Yes he is". She replied and moved out of the way to reveal him sitting at his desk. 

"Can I help you, Jaeger?". He asked looking up from his paperwork. "Come in. Hange was just leaving". He continued and looked at the women watching Eren.

"Oh, yeah!". She exclaimed and rushed out of the room. 

"Sorry, sir. Detective Ackerman has left for the day and I'm unsure what to do". Erwin sighed and looked down and then back up at Eren. 

"I'd go home as well and come back when he does tomorrow. I'll have a word about leaving you on your first day. Go home but keep in contact incase something comes up". He told him and went back to his work. Eren thanked him and left the station. It wasn't dark yet so he went down the road to get something to eat. 

After having a sandwich and waiting for when his train would arrive he began his way to the station to go home. Except on his way there his phone began to ring. It was the police station's number. He answered.

"Hi, is this Eren Jaeger?". A female voice asked.

"Yes". 

"There has been a report of activity involving suspects linked to the case you are currently working on. We could not contact Detective Ackerman so you're on first response". She told him. 

"Oh, okay". He said shocked. "Where?".

"We will send you the coordinates shortly. Thank you". She hung up, leaving him with many questions. Where was Levi and why was a detective being called to a crime scene before an officer. 

After getting the location sent he used the maps on his phone to find it. Luckily it was only a few streets away and he managed to speed walk there within 10 minutes or so. 

Once there he noticed that it was dark and that he was in not the nicest area of town. Quietly he made his way around the alleyway that someone had reported and peaked around the corner. There were people there. Three to be exact. Two of them standing infront of the third. Listening to whatever they had to say. 

Now terrifed and alone Eren didn't dare move. He called for back up and continued watching from his hiding place. They didn't move. Why wasn't Levi answering? He'd just remembered to get his number from his desk before leaving. 

Tired of waiting he rang. Just as he did the hidden member of the small gathering took his phone out of his pocket and just as he touched it Eren's call was rejected. He froze. It must have been a freak coincidence, he thought. Just to be sure he tried again and it happened again. Then another time.

On the forth try the hooded figure walked away from the group and answered the phone. Just as they did so did Levi. "Who is this?". He asked angrily. "Hello?". Eren couldn't speak.

"It. It's Eren". He replied. 

"Why are you ringing me?". 

"Oh, em. Did you say 7 or 8 tomorrow?". He asked realising very quickly that he couldn't let him know what he had just found out. 

"I said 8. Is that all?". He asked. Just as he did the back up arrived. Sirens blasting through the street. "I've got to go, kid". He said and hung up. 

Just as he did the member of the group that left said something to the other two and they took off. Eren couldn't move. 

Some gut feeling told him not to say anything to anyone. So much was rushing through his head. What had happened to Petra. Did she find out he was involved and get took out? Were others in on it? Was he undercover? Surely he was.

Two officers ran into the back alley and spotted him. "Detective, did they leave the scene?". One of them asked. 

"Yeah. They ran off". He told them and they ran in the direction he pointed to. It wasn't the right one.

He left. Against protocol of course but he couldn't stop his feet from moving. Why had he lied? 

He made it home eventually and collapsed on his sofa. Exhausted he somehow fell asleep as his first day ran through his head over and over again.

 


	2. Trust

The next morning Eren woke up in a cold sweat to a banging on his front door. Extremely confused and still half asleep he somehow managed to stand up and wonder over to answer. Except the moment he did the complete and utter shock of who was standing there made sure he was fully aware of the situation.

"What about 8am don't you understand?". Levi asked standing in the doorway, looking up at Eren angrily. He didn't have an answer. "It's 12 and you've just woken up". He pushed past him and into his small apartment. "What is that smell?". He scoffed, lifting his head to sniff.

"What?". Eren managed to say as he followed anxiously into the kitchen area.

"Do you clean this place?". Levi asked as he ran his finger over the stove. "Disgusting".

"I'm sorry, detective. How did you find my address?". Eren replied instead of answering. His first instinct was to act completely normal, as if he had seen nothing the night before. 

"The police database, where else?", as he said this Levi began walking around the tight living space, looking for something but Eren couldn't figure out what. "Heard about your call for back up last night". He commented still searching the room.

"Oh, that". Eren gulped. This entire situation felt like an interrogation, except he was on the wrong side. "I thought I saw something suspicious but I must have been wrong". Levi, however, did not say another word as he picked up Eren's phone from the coffee table and began going through it. "Hey!". Eren shouted and rushed over to grab it out of his hand, tripping over the coffee table to get it.

"What are you hiding, Jaeger?". Levi questioned as he looked up at the much taller boy in front of him. For a moment they just stared at each other unsure of what the other would do next. "You called for back up, then you called me from the crime scene only to disappear once others arrived. Why did you lie to me on the phone?". 

"Why did you lie to me?". Challenged Eren. As soon as the question escaped his lips he instantly regretted it. Except all Levi did was raise his eyebrows in surprise, no outburst of shock or anger. Simple curiosity spread across his partners face as he stepped closer. "I'm sorry, detective that was unprofessional". Eren blurted out in the hopes it would recover the situation. 

"No, calling and lying to your partner then lying to the back up you called in on your first day is unprofessional, detective". As threatening and terrifying as Levi's tone and body language was there was a certain pleasure Eren got from hearing himself be called detective by the man he looked up to for years. "Sleeping in on your second and then trying to lie to your partner again but this time to his face is even worse, Jaeger". 

"How did I lie to the back up?". Eren asked trying to catch him out. Levi looked at the floor and then back up at him to reveal a smirk. Now he was genuinely terrified for his life. The memory of his last partner being killed only a short while before his arrival only added to the thought of Levi having no problem taking him out as if he was an irritating fly buzzing around the room.

"I only assumed because they hit a dead end and lost the suspects". He shrugged, sliding his hands into the pockets of his uncreased suit jacket. "Look, kid", he spoke grabbing Eren's full attention again as he pulled a cigarette out of the packet and placed it loosely between his lips, "I get that you don't know how things are run around here and it's your first week but do me a favour and turn up on time from now on". Without another word he walked around Eren and towards the still open front door. "Or I'll have to do something about your unprofessional behaviour".

The way in which he spoke that last line sent a shiver through Eren. It felt like a threat but the humorous tone in his voice made it almost friendly.

Perplexed and scared Eren followed his partner in a hurry out of his apartment. After locking the door and rushing to catch up he walked silently behind the short raven haired man infront. Nothing was said as they climbed into the beat up old navy blue muscle car. The name or model Eren couldn't even try to guess. Although old and in need of some work on the exterior it could move.

It wasn't long before they got to the station and parked around the back. Then just like many days that followed they signed the fire safety book and went into the dark and cramped office. For 3 weeks nothing was said about Eren's first night. He wasn't told off for failing to produce a report or for wasting police time. Levi took care of it all.

However, that evening never left Eren's mind. It ran over and over in his head while he and Levi pieced together new theories, pilled up evidence for a warrant, got coffee and tea at the local càfe or even when Levi dropped him off after work. He watched his partner for any slip up or clue that what he thought might be true. It was starting to drive him insane.

He constantly went between trusting and even caring about the detective's wellbeing to feeling betrayed and lied to. Was he undercover? But on which side?

It wasn't until his sister's birthday party that he forgot about it. Even if only for a few hours. They were celebrating late because of the fact she had just arrived home from travelling with Eren's childhood friend Armin. They had both just graduated University and wanted to see the world and saw it fitting to go together.

Everyone was invited for the night out. Even some of Eren's co-workers. Those including Jean who only came because Marco, the paper boy for all the offices in the area and their bureau was going to be there. Levi, surprisingly accepted Eren's invitation.

So on the that cold night in late February they gathered in an old bar near their home. Eren and Mikasa's parents had rented out the function room and left money behind the bar for her as a present.

One by one everyone arrived. Like any party guests divided into groups to catch up.

"So, where's this partner of yours?". Mikasa nudged Eren as he stood by the bar waiting for his drink. She was dressed in a simple dark red dress which stopped just above her knees, accompanied by comfortable black slip on shoes. She'd recently cut off most of her long jet black hair to help with the hot climates they had faced over the past months. Now it sat at shoulder length, still straight and thick.

"He said he'd be here for 9pm. He won't be late". Eren smiled. He turned to face her and gave her a quick hug.

"How is everything with him and the whole detective thing?". She rested her glass on the bar and slipped onto a stool. Eren did the same.

"Good. Frustrating but good". They sat enjoying the atmosphere for a moment. Eren received his drink and then Armin appeared beside them.

"Hello, Detective". Armin almost giggled. He wore a simple dress shirt and jeans. Nothing fancy. He hadn't styled his short blond hair. He too had cut it recently.

"Stop". Eren laughed. All three of them stayed there talking until the Eren realised that it was almost 9.

"Why are you so stressed. I thought you liked him?". Armin asked, somewhat concerned for his friend as he watched the door almost obsessively.

"Like? You had a crush on him". Mikasa joked.

"No I didn't". Eren protested finally looking away from the door and to his sister.

"You had a print out of the one press photo of him stuck above your bed for like a year". She replied smiling. "I bet you still like him".

"Shut up". Eren whispered as Levi entered. "It's really not like that. Not now". His tone shocked them both. He was serious about what he had just said, there was no doubt about that.

"Hey". Levi said walking over to them. "I'll get a coke". He told the barman before turning to greet them all. To Eren's expectations he was wearing what he wore for work. A simple black suit with a lose tie.

"Mikasa and Armin this is my partner Detective Ackerman". Eren gestured between them. "Right on time".

"Unlike some people". Levi commented. Eren almost laughed but part of him felt pure fear at the reminder of the tension between them. He hadn't mentioned it for so long that Eren forgot he knew. Although they never said it they expressed it through their actions. The way Eren would question Levi of his after work activities and Levi would make sure to be with Eren from the moment he picked him up to when he dropped him off, it was clear both of them did not trust the other. Except Eren wanted so badly to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir". Mikasa smiled as she shook Levi's hand.

"You too. I wasn't sure what to choose so I picked this one". Levi said reaching into his inside pocket to reveal a sealed envelope. "I don't normally buy cards. Thank you for the invite". He continued as he handed it over to her.

All three of them were shocked by this. Especially Eren, he had never expected Levi to care so much. As he watched the card change hands his felt a sudden surge of compassion for his partner. Something he hadn't felt since he started this job. It frightened him but at the same time he welcomed it.

"Thank you. You didn't have to". Mikasa replied opening it to see a monkey with stuck on googly eyes saying 'Happy Birthday'. "I'll go put it with the others".

Without another word Mikasa and Armin left them alone. "Was that card alright?". Levi asked sounding genuinely worried for a moment.

"She liked it. Trust me". Eren replied and he saw a wave of relief wash over his face.

After that for some unknown reason they stayed at the bar. Eren drinking more than he normally did as they talked about whatever came to mind. In that moment Eren wasn't talking to a potential mole or criminal but a friend. Of course his increasing drunken state aided this feeling.

It got to the point after the feeling of walking on air and happiness to the inability to walk even a few steps without tripping or falling over completely. At which Levi decided it was time to go home. He said goodbye on behalf of Eren and put him in the passenger seat of his car.

  
"Detective". Eren mumbled.

"Yes?". Levi replied, pulling up infront of Eren's apartment building.

"Detective Ackerman. The Acker Man. My hero". Eren slurred rolling his head left to look at Levi. "You".

Levi didn't say anything. He instead stared at the drunken boy in his car unsure what to do.

"You". He kept saying over and over until he sat up and moved closer to the driver. "Why?". He finally asked breaking the repetition.

"What?". Levi questioned.

"Why did you have to be the bad guy?". Before shock could set in Eren leaned forward and pressed his lips against Levi's. It was only for a second but once it ended he couldn't help but want it to continue. "I know who you are".

"Eren. You're drunk. Stop talking nonsense". Levi told Eren but in reality it was for himself. That kiss confirmed what he had been feeling since that short standoff in Eren's living room and he hated it. He wanted to run off and hide from the truth.

"Maybe so. But! I know you're a bad guy Levi and I want in". Eren said while holding Levi's head in his hands. "Make me like you". He almost giggled with excitement.

"You're just a kid Eren. Now go home and forget this happened. I'm not going through this again. We'll just pretend like you don't think you know something and I'll forget I know this". Levi said. Whatever rational thoughts were going through his head where ignored as he stared into the soft green eyes of the boy infront of him. "You don't-".

Eren cut him off by kissing him again. This time, however, Levi returned it. Neither of them could pull away as Levi's hands slid down to rest on his waste and Eren clung onto his face with such determination he even surprised himself. Once they finally broke away they sat staring at eachother.

"I want in". Eren demanded now more sober than before. Levi nodded. It broke Eren's heart to see the look on his face as he agreed to his request. It hurt because he knew he planned on betraying him the moment he had proof he was right.


	3. Twisted

Eren eventually left the car and made his way up to his front door. Levi watching to make sure he made it inside safe. Except he didn't stop looking until long after Eren was out of sight. His mind spinning with conflict.

Unsure what to do he sat in his old car with his forehead resting on the wheel in his hands. "Fuck". He breathed hitting the hard leather. "Fuck!". This time it came out at such a volume he was worried about someone hearing.

He jumped slightly after hearing his ringtone go off in his pocket. "Hello?". He answered.

"You've really fucked up haven't you?". The voice replied. Instantly he knew who it was.

"Kenny, what do you want?". He questioned. He looked around confused to what he ment and to make sure he wasn't lurking somewhere.

"I'm just curious about detective loverboy. The one that just left your car". Levi froze. Fear rushing through him, not just for himself but Eren. "He doesn't know anything does he?".

"Why would he?". Levi managed to remain calm as he scanned the street for any sight of him. "He's just a drunk kid".

"If you say so. You have the tendency to slip up when it comes to your partners. That's all". He replied in a low tone of voice. No emotion or hint of mood behind it.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my business and I'd stay out of yours". Levi challenged as he got out of his car, walking towards Eren's building while watching for any movement.

"That's the thing, if you get busted so do I. Make sure that kid doesn't become a problem or I'll have to fix it like last time". Kenny pushed. Levi stopped at the front door and turned to look back at the street.

"If you try to do anything like that again I will kill you. Don't fuck with my business or I'll fuck with yours". Levi hung up and locked his car. He then made his way up to Eren's apartment and knocked on the door. To his surprise Eren answered straight away.

"Levi?". Eren asked confused. Still somewhat drunk but not as badly as he was acting in the car to fool Levi.

"You need to come with me. No questions. Where's your phone?". Levi told him as he pushed past him and into the living room.

"What? Levi, it's late and I need sleep". Eren groaned turning towards him. "What are you doing?". He questioned as Levi rushed into his bedroom and into his closet. He grabbed a backpack and started shoving whatever clothes he could grab into it before throwing it on the bed. "I know I said I wanted in but it's late and we have work tomorrow".

Eren grabbed his arm to stop him rummaging through draws. Levi jumped up and grabbed Eren by the scruff of his shirt to pull him down to eye level. "Do you want to die? Look, kid. This is now way beyond you playing undercover cop. You're in real danger and if I don't take you to a safe house right now you're fucked". Eren stopped and Levi let him stand back up. "You'll be away for a few nights while I sort out a crew to watch this place".

"What?". Eren was in shock. Not only at the fact he was a target but that Levi knew what he was planning. "So you-".

"We'll talk when we get there. Right, when we walk out of that front door I need you to act like we're going to my place to hook up or something of that nature. Hang off me and all that shit". He said looking up at the terrified boy.

As he was told to he slung his arm around Levi and pretended to tease him as they walked down the path to Levi's car. After Levi threw the bag in the back he grabbed his shirt again but this time to kiss him. Eren was shocked at first, expecting a lecture or more instructions but he went along with it and grabbed Levi's butt and pressed into the kiss.

For a moment he forgot this was all for show and was left hanging when Levi pulled away and got into the car. He followed.

They didn't say anything as he drove out of the street and onto the main road. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the silence was broken. "You knew?".

"Of course, I knew the moment I heard the sirens in the background of your phonecall that night. Do you think I got this far being an idiot?". He replied with the same flat expression and tone as normal.

"Oh".

"I wanted to see when you'd confront me. The kiss was a surprise, however". He turned to look at him. "Was that real or just part of your plan?".

Eren looked at his hands, watching the dim light of the street lamps come and go for a few seconds unsure what to say. "It was at first. Jean had made some comments about you watching me so I thought I'd give it a go". He looked up to see Levi with raised eyebrows.

"You've got balls, kid". He almost smiled as he turned the corner. "What do you mean at first?".

"I'm not really experienced in anything like that. So when I went for it I expected nothing but then I wanted to do it again so I did". He looked away and at his hands again. This time they were tightly holding on to eachother.

Levi didn't respond. He turned into a dark alley and stopped the engine. "Be quiet". Was all he said before stepping out of the car and grabbing Eren's bag from the back seat. Eren followed him into an old building. His heart racing as he climbed the steps in the pitch black. By this point he was almost sober from the pure stress of the situation.

The door screeched open and Levi turned on the light. It wasn't much at all. A mattress in the middle of the tiny room, a fridge and oven in the left hand corner, accompanied by some counters and then a sofa and coffee table on the right. It wasn't what Eren had imagined a safe house to be at all.

"Are you staying here with-". Before he could even finish the sentence Levi pushed him against the wall and shut the door. "What-".

"Stop talking". He whispered and pulled him down yet again to press his lips against his. This time with more force. Eren didn't protest, he in fact rested his left hand on the shorter man's hip and his right on his neck. It became deeper as they continued, Eren pushing off the wall and leading them over to the mattress. Just as Levi felt his heals touch the bed he pulled away. "I have to call some people". He gasped trying to catch his breath.

He let go and stepped aside. Eren ran his hand through his hair before slumping down on the bed. His head was spinning as he watched Levi put the phone up to his ear. He couldn't help but notice the way he ran his thumb along the top of his suit jacket pocket as he spoke. As if it helped him concentrate.

He didn't walk around like people do when they talk on the phone. He instead stared straight ahead at the front door with his feet firmly placed symmetrically on the old wooden floor.

He hung up and walked over to sit on the couch. It was old and had springs sticking out of one the the cushions. "They're normally much nicer than this". He said making Eren twist around to look at him. "You won't be home for 2 days so get comfy".

"Levi, how important are you in all this?". Eren asked turning completely around to sit crossed legged looking up at him.

"I thought you'd figured it out? I'm the top of the food chain. The question mark at the top of that cork board in our office". He replied and Eren's jaw literally dropped. "You're in the deep end now, kid".

"So you're looking for yourself?".

"Pretty smart, isn't it?". He smirked as he looked down at the brown haired boy sitting infront of him. He stood up and walked over to stand infront of him. "I was quite shocked when you caught me. I would have gotten rid of you but my second partner going missing after his first day was too suspicious". He leant down to rest his hand on Eren's face. His body followed as he squatted infront of him so their eyes met. "You're in it for the long run now". He whispered.

Eren couldn't move. The look on his face sent shivers down his spine. He was going to go into shock if he didn't distract himself somehow. So he did the only thing he thought of and grabbed Levi, pinning him down on the mattress and climbing ontop of him. "Will you kill me?".

"I won't if you do your job but there's other who will, even against my wishes. You're stuck with me now, kid. You wanted in. You're in". He leant upwards to connect their lips. "Now get some sleep. You're breath stinks of beer". He scoffed and sat up, pushing Eren out of the way to lie down on the left side of the mattress. "There's a blanket in that cupboard. You best not be shy because there's no heating". He said facing away from him.

Eren stood up and went through the kitchen cabinets to find the blanket. Once he had it he flung it over Levi and lay down beside him. "Am I going to die?". Eren asked as he looked at the back of his head.

"Not if I can stop it". Levi replied as he drifted off to sleep. Eren didn't close his eyes. He instead rolled over to face the fridge.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to the sound of two voices talking quietly by the front door. He sat up still half asleep to see someone he recorgnised instantly standing opposite Levi.

"Deputy Zoe?". Eren said out loud by accident.

"Oh, you're awake how great!". She said rushing over to stand over him. "Don't you worry. You'll be safe once I get my guys on the case".

"You're a mole as well?". Eren was in shock again. "But you're-".

"Sshh. It's a secret, Eren. You know what happens to those who share others secrets?". Eren nodded. "Good. You'll be fine then". She walked back to Levi who had been watching the whole ordeal from afar.

"I'll see you later". Levi told Hange as he let her out and locked the door behind her. "Want some breakfast?".

"She's in on it too? How big is your operation, Levi? Why would you need so many moles to keep it running safely?". Eren was confused and had too many questions to ask. He stood up and walked over to stand beside Levi as he made a cup of tea.

"You're one now". He didn't even look up from his mug.

"What?".

"Eren, do you seriously think I'd keep you alive just because you're cute? If you die I'll look suspicious. Erwin is already questioning the lack of progress on the case. He'd almost definitely blame me for your disappearance. Especially after Petra". Again he didn't make eye contact.

"So I'm another tool for you to use when you see fit?". Eren stepped back, he was rather hurt by this. Of course he liked Levi and if anything he did want something more to happen between them but in that moment he wasn't sure what to feel.

"Eren, I like you and want what happened last night to continue but my entire operation and my employees are too important. I hate to put it like this but if you squeal I'll have no choice but to take you out". Levi turned to look at him. "Don't worry about it". He walked towards Eren and rested his hand on his chest.

"Did you plan on this from the start?". Eren didn't back away. He wanted to touch him. To hold him in some way even if he resented him in that moment.

"Not at all. When you tried to trick me last night I knew I had to so you didn't get hurt. I do care about you, Eren. But I wouldn't be where I am today if I had always followed my feelings". He ran his finger down Eren's cheek. "Don't worry. You're safe with me".

He stepped away and around Eren to sit on the old beaten up sofa to drink his tea. Eren stood there unsure what to do. He didn't have a choice. He understood Levi's reasons for his threat but at the same time he hated what he was going to have to do. He'd joined the force to be like his hero, to save people but then again in some twist of fate he was going to end up like his hero after all. Just not in the way he had imagined.

 


	4. Together?

The day dragged on to the point Eren felt like he was going to lose his mind as he watched Levi talk on the phone. Every call lead to another giving Eren no opportunity to ask the questions that had been running through his mind for almost a month.

As soon as it had come up the sun had went down and Levi finally finished his calls and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"Levi?". Eren almost whispered in a curious but innocent tone. He nodded. "You've been in the police force since you were my age, have you been running this since then?".

Levi paused, thinking of how to answer the question. He turned and crossed his legs. "Yes and no. I was not incharge back then. I was however a 'mole' as you put it from the start". Eren simply nodded in acknowledgment. "You'll be fine. You won't be doing much. Just helping me not get caught". 

"So we'll be pretending to solve a case but in fact we'll be sabotaging the entire thing?". Eren questioned standing up and looking at the blinds covering all the windows. 

"Yeah. Erwin will make me drop it or focus on another in a month or so. Like I said, don't worry about it. We have more important issues". Levi stood up and joined Eren. "At least we have something to do". He whispered slipping his hands around Eren's waist.

"Have you killed people?". Eren asked. He stepped forward and out of his hold to turn and look down at him.

"Yes. Bad people". Eren stepped backwards subconsciously. He felt uncomfortable being around Levi all of a sudden. "Eren, if someone had a gun to Mikasa's head would you shoot them or let her die?". He asked and crossed his arms. 

"Yes, I'd shoot them". Eren replied not thinking about it. "But, you kill people so you don't get sent to prison. What about Petra?". Before Eren could even elaborate on his question Levi had grabbed his shirt, pulling him down with such strength it threw him off balance. 

"I did not do that! Do you understand? I had nothing to do with that!". He barked at him. "Don't ever accuse me of that!". He let go and walked away towards the bathroom door next to the kitchen area. 

"I'm sorry". He whispered. 

"If I'd just killed that bastard you wouldn't be stuck here". Levi sighed. Both of them stood in silence unsure what to do. All of a sudden he rushed over to Eren and pulled him down again but this time he just wanted to see him up close.

"Levi-". He placed a finger on his lips to silence him so he could look into his eyes. They intrigued him for a reason he did not quite understand.

"Promise me something". He breathed so quietly Eren barely caught it. "The next few months are going to be hell for you. Don't get yourself killed". 

"So you won't get caught by Erwin I know". Eren replied rolling his eyes. 

"No". Levi told him and kissed him for a brief second. "I don't want you to die". This shocked Eren, it was only that morning that he'd said he was alive because his death would have been suspicious. "I'll go get some food". 

Without another word he disappeared out the front door with his coat. Eren was left staring at the chipped paint as he heard the lock turn. He was so lost in his head that he felt as if he would pass out if he tried to walk. The events of the past two days finally fully catching up to the point he was about to go into panic. 

He managed to make it over the sofa and lie down as his head began to spin. "You can just tell Erwin. Yes. Tell him and go into witness protection. But what if they find you? What if Erwin is in on it and this is a test?". Eren rambled to himself. "But Levi isn't that bad of a guy. Oh, shit. You actually have feelings for him". He sat up slowly placing his face in his hands. "He's a criminal you can't fall for him". He tried to tell himself over and over but even the thought of him made his stomach tingle to the point he felt sick at times.

For a reason he couldn't figure out he walked over to the kitchen sink and began splashing his face while telling himself he was going to hate him. Hate Levi for everything he'd probably done. For lying to him and everyone at the station, for not being the role model he had prayed he would be.

It wasn't long before he came back with a bag of snacks. "All the take outs here have disgusting hygiene so I went to the corner shop". He told Eren while pouring the bag's content on the mattress. He shrugged in reply. "I'm never hiding here again. Next time I'll take you to one of the nicer places". 

Eren didn't even look in his direction even though all he wanted to do was grab Levi and push him on the sofa and... but he stopped himself. 

For the rest of the night he stayed at a distance. He knew that if he touched him in any way he'd give up on self control and give in. Accept Levi noticed the strange way in which he was acting and started testing it, until Eren literally jumped up off the couch to get away. "What? Is it the whole killing people thing?". 

"No". Eren sighed looking down at him. 

"Why are you acting so weird? You were all over me yesterday. Even after I dragged you here with no answers!". Levi stood up and began walking towards him. 

"Why'd it have to be you?". Eren blurted out without thinking it through. 

"Why'd I have to like you? Why did you have to call me that night and figure it out? Why did you kiss me and fuck all of this up?". Levi replied. He didn't have any answers. "Exactly! You've made your bed I've made mine. It just so happens that we have to share right now so stop bitching and get on with it!".

Levi stormed off into the bathroom and Eren ran after him not thinking why he wanted to. "I'm sorry. It's just a lot to take in. It's one thing liking a guy and another thing to like a guy who's a criminal mastermind". Eren rested his head on the door. "I'm so conflicted". 

Levi opened the door and looked up at him. "I get it but you have to say right now if we're in this together or if you and me are in this?". Eren took a moment to understand what he ment. Then even longer to think about it. "Eren". Levi said softly trying to regain his attention. "I take it you haven't had a proper relationship?". 

Eren shook his head. "I haven't had any sort of relationship. I've only ever kissed a girl". He told him and looked away rather embarrassed. 

"Alright then. We can take it slow if you want".

"Together, then". Eren replied smiling. Although his moral compass was going off like an air raid siren he couldn't help but want it. He wanted to walk down the street and hold hands or go ice skating like in a dumb chick-flick. "Together", he repeated before bending down to kiss him. 

Every fibre of his very being was telling him to run but he wasn't listening. He was looking down at his now partner in crime with such compassion Levi felt self conscious just seeing his expression. 

They fell asleep on the mattress a few hours later only for Levi to be woken up by someone outside. He shushed Eren before he could speak and slowly made his way around the room to the door with the pistol he has been keeping under the bed. Eren didn't move. He couldn't, fear had set in as he watched Levi in the dim light coming through the gaps in the blinds. 

It went deafingly silent as the figure walked infront of the door. The shadow of their feet spreading across the old wood. No one moved for what felt like minutes but in reality was seconds. Levi motioned for Eren to move towards the wall away from the door. He did. 

All of a sudden the front door was flat on the ground and Levi had pushed Eren behind the sofa. He was shooting at someone but Eren couldn't see who. "Shouldn't of threatened the boss, Levi". They shouted over the shots being fired. 

"If Kenny thinks he's incharge then age must really be getting to him!". Levi replied. Everything stopped and the sound of a body hitting the floor filled the room. "That's it. We're staying at the station". He pulled Eren up and dragged him past the body, out of the door and into his car. 

"That was a dead person. You killed that women". Eren managed to say as his breath began to quicken. "She's dead. Like, dead. Levi, she's dead". 

"Shut up! Would you rather be on that floor?". Levi questioned as he pulled out onto the main road. "For the love of God, please act normal when we get to the station. We are simply working on the case after hours. Got it?".

Eren nodded unsure what to do other than follow orders. He'd seen dead bodies but ones that had been lying there for hours not seconds. The horrible noise of the body hitting the floor kept repeating itself. "Levi, stop the car". 

"What? If there's others they'll soon catch up". 

"Stop!". Eren shouted and Levi did. He slammed on the breaks and turned to him. "I'm going to have a panic attack or something if you don't slow down". 

"Oh, em". Levi stuttered taking Eren's hand. "You okay? Is this normal for you?". 

"No. I'll be fine just slow down and stop freaking out so much". Eren breathed holding onto the door and Levi's hand. He let it go so he could drive but it helped. Thankfully he soon calmed just in time for their arrival. 

They got inside and unlocked their office door. Levi locked the door behind him and slumped down in his chair. Eren stood between their desks letting relief wash over him. "They won't dare come in here". 

"What about tomorrow. We can't live here". Eren stated and Levi sighed loudly. 

"No. That's why I'm going to kill my uncle tomorrow night". 

"What!?". Eren gasped. Levi sat up in his chair, resting his arms on the desk. 

"I'm not living in safe houses that aren't actually safe until that bastard bites the dust. I should have took him out years ago but family is family no matter how shitty it is". Levi stood up and walked over to stand infront of Eren. "I know a lot has happened but you have to trust me".

"What other choice do I have? Besides I do". Eren replied and bent down to kiss him softly. 

"Good. Now go make me some tea". Levi told him and sat back down at his desk. "Don't fuck it up either". 

Eren couldn't help but smile as he left the small office and headed for the staff room.


	5. Solo

Levi was wide away when morning arrived. He was sat watching the door as Eren sat up from the floor behind his desk. "Did you sleep?". He asked.

"Yeah, the usual hour or two". Levi replied without even glancing his way. He felt like questioning how he ran on such little sleep but it felt pointless as he noticed something on the case board.

"You run a protection program, right?". He stood up and walked over to the board.

"Yes. Why?".

"Why is there a hit gang on the board then?". Levi shrugged. "You said you only killed people when you had to?".

"It's just to throw them off. Don't worry about it".

"No! I will! Tell me if you're running some sort of assassination business!". Eren almost shouted before remembering where he was.

"It's fake". Levi told him but he didn't believe him. Just as he went to draw breath the door swung open to reveal Hange in her work clothes. Same black suit as Levi. "What do you want?".

"Well", she began as she closed the door. "I know what you want to know". They both nodded. "Kenny is meeting at the dock tonight at 11pm". She grimaced proudly.

"Right. I'll go down and take out that bastard once and for all". Levi announced standing up to grab his coat. "Eren, stay here. Work on the case and I'll have some people pick you up and take you to a safe house". Before either of them could argue he was gone.

"Is he going alone?". Eren asked concerned.

"Probably. I'd act as normal as you can by the way. Go see your friends, say you were sick". She told him before disappearing herself.

That night came around too quickly in Eren's opinion. Although he wasn't going to be there he was worried. Especially as he sat in a room with two people he had never met. One being a young girl about the height of Levi with layed red hair and the other being a tall blond man. Both seemed wary of him for some reason he couldn't understand as they sat in silence.

"So, you and the boss are a thing then?". The blond one asked.

"I think so". Eren replied sitting up to make eye contact.

"Would he be going through all this for some random guy? Don't think so". The girl told the man before sighing with her arms crossed.

"Look, the boss is an old friend of ours so we're just wondering why he'd choose you". He assured Eren. "I'm Farlan by the way. That's Isabel".

Eren shook his hand and turned to shake hers but jumped from fright as she was right infront of his face smiling. "Nice to meet ya".

"Can I ask a question?". Eren asked. Both nodded. "What exactly does Levi do? The case file says the whole thing runs on protection money, drugs and gang control but is that a cover up?". It felt too risky to mention the hit gang on the board.

"Nope. All true. We protect small business in exchange for cash". Farlan answered.

"Drugs is just a bit on the side to stop others from coming into the area". Isabel chimed in. "Gang control is more of a personal thing to the boss. He doesn't like the area being dangerous for locals so he stops any other operation from well operating". She walked over the the chair in his small living room and slumped down into it.

"That's what confused me about the obsession with stopping it. Crime went down when you all started doing this". Eren added.

Everyone sat in silent agreement. For a second Eren forgot he was involved with whatever they called it. A gang? Business? He didn't care anymore. It was in that moment he decided that his life was no longer going to be by the law or for the law but for good. Even if it meant doing some bad.

"There is that other sector". Farlan said disrupting the silence.

Before Eren could question him the clock struck midnight and suddenly Levi burst through the door covered in blood holding his pistol. All three of them jumped up to check him. He was breathless, leaning on the door frame holding his side. "Get Hange". He ordered before hitting the floor. What happened next was too fast for Eren to process. He was thrown out of the way by Farlan who scooped Levi up and carried him into the bedroom as quickly as he could while Isabel pulled out her phone to call for help.

Eren rushed after Farlan to find him rifling through clothes draw to find something to press onto the wound. "I told you not to go alone, you idiot". He muttered as he grabbed a random shirt and put it onto the now visible bullet wound. "Come and push on this while I go get something to clean the blood!". He demanded and Eren ran over to do as he said.

Levi was unconscious. His face covered in blood. Who's Eren did not know. All he knew was that there was a deep cut across his cheekbone that needed attending to as well as the bullet located somewhere in the left side of his pelvis. All of a sudden Levi grabbed the bottom of Eren's shirt.

"Don't take me to a hospital". He breathed before passing out again. All Eren could do was keep applying pressure to the wound until Hange or someone got there.

Luckily it was only a few minutes before she burst in the room and nudged Eren out of the way to have a look. "Oh, look at this". She mumbled to herself before going through her bag.

"Is he going to be okay?". Eren asked but instead of an answer Hange flicked her hand backwards above her head and Farlan dragged him out of the room.

Both him and Isabel sat watching the door until 20 minutes later when Farlan appeared sweating. "He's good". He told them both and without another word they rushed into the bedroom to see him.

He was awake and sitting up. His face was now clean and the cut stitched up along with white bandages wrapped around his torso. Hange was putting her equipment in her bag and gathering all the blood stained clothes into a pile. "Well, 2 years of medical school does come in handy from time to time". She joked handing the pile to Eren before walking out of the room.

"Next time-". Farlan began but Levi cut him off.

"There won't be a next time. That bastard won't be back this time". He warned. "Come here". He asked Eren and he did. Farlan and Isabel left.

It wasn't until he was standing over him that he realised he was still holding the bloody clothes. He dropped them and sat down at his side. "Are you okay?".

"No, but I'll live". Levi replied with a very slight smile. It still made Eren nervous as he looked at the small expression. He couldn't help it. "You'll be safe now".

Eren started crying. Not a few tears but a steady stream down his cheeks and onto the bed covers. Levi put him hand on his cheek which only made him cry more. "I've only just got you, don't leave". He managed to say through his sobs.

"Who would teach you the ropes?". He joked and took his hand. "Now, stop being so cheesy".

Eren laughed and wiped his face. "We haven't even been together a week and you almost died". Eren expressed.

"I know. It won't be this dramatic after this. He's gone". Eren leant down and kissed him. It was a salty, sad kiss but they both fell into it.

"So much for taking it slow". Eren smiled.

They spent the rest of the early morning hours sitting together. Isabel and Farlan left at some point after making sure Levi was alright. It wasn't until 5am that Eren finally fell asleep next to Levi on the now clean bed.

Levi woke him up at 8am to tell him they had to show their faces at the station. Although argumentative and worried Eren gave in and drove them to the station after going home to get fresh clothes and getting Levi dressed to hide his bandages.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to he walking around?". Eren questioned helping him out of the car.

"I only have to walk to my desk and then Hange can check me". He replied standing up even though it was excruciating.

They made their way through the cubicles as usual and into the office where they sat at their desks. A little unsure what to do Eren went over to look at the board.

"Will you leave that thing alone?". Levi scoffed with his eyes closed as he tried to ignore the pain.

"What else can I do?".

"Fair enough".

After that they sat in silence until Hange appeared to check up on his wound and give him some painkillers. She was shocked to see he actually made it in.

The day felt drawn out by 4pm when Levi decided they should just leave since they were both off the next two days. After getting into the car Levi made Eren drive him to his house outside of town where it would be quite. Once there Eren helped him out and up the pathway to the small single bedroom bungalow.

"You should see my real house". He said as Eren closed the door. Although small the place was immaculate. Everything was put away in it's own place and there wasn't a spot of dust to be seen even after a few days of being left alone.

"I can't imagine". Eren smiled and helped him into the bed at the bottom of the long hallway that stretched the entire house. "Do you need anything?".

"Just get some rest. You're tired". He patted the bed next to him and Eren took off his shoes to lie down beside him. "Don't worry about me". He reassured Eren as he tried to drift off.

 


	6. Right or Wrong

Eren sat up in bed to find Levi already awake scrolling through his phone. He was in only his boxer shorts with the covers laying over his feet and nothing else. For a moment Eren couldn't help but stare at the muscles that rippled throughout his body. Of course he was in shape because of both of his jobs but Eren felt somewhat shocked at just how muscular he was.

"Take a picture". Levi muttered not bothering to look his way.

"Sorry. I've just never seen you like that and not covered in blood". Eren replied scrambling to stand up.

"Fair enough". He again didn't look away from the cellular device in his hands. "However, it's only fair that you do the same".

"What?".

"Take it off. It's filthy anyway". He teased finally turning to make eye contact. "I am your boyfriend after all".

"Boyfriend". Eren whispered as if it was a secret. Which it was. "I'm your boyfriend?". He puzzled like he'd never heard the word or phrase.

"Yes, now take it off! If I wasn't stuck in this bed I'd come take it off myself". Eren giggled before pulling off the plain black shirt he had been wearing since yesterday over his head and throwing it onto the dirty washing pile.

He felt self conscious all of a sudden as he watched Levi look at him. His chest tightened when Levi bit his lip while looking him up and down. "If only you weren't in recovery". Eren tried to tease back but Levi sighed. "Sorry".

"Don't be. It's not your fault I'm a fucking idiot. A few months and I'm all yours". He put his phone down and swung him legs around to stand up. Eren ran over to help him.

It had only been a week since the incident and his wound was still healing. Hange had ordered him to stay in bed to stop the muscles from disrupting the recovery process. Luckily Levi had holiday available. Eren still went in to avoid suspicion but it was becoming more and more hard to fake solve a case he was now a culprit of.

After helping Levi get dressed into a large white jumper and grey sweat pants he carried him to the sofa, which he insisted on being sat in during the day instead of his bed. Eren got them both some cereal and they sat together in comfortable silence as they ate.

"I need you to go on a job for me". Levi told him.

"What is it?". Eren questioned scared of what he would have to do.

"I know you're main job is to prevent suspicion but Farlan wants you to help him out on a routine watch". He put his bowl on the table to his left and turned to look at Eren.

"So I just watch some shop for a bit?".

"Yeah".

"Okay". Eren accepted and continued his breakfast. Levi was surprised at how little information Eren needed but he let the moment pass as he reached for the remote.

After Eren rolled into work and messed around for his entire shift he left to meet Farlan where Levi had told him to. He arrived on foot as told and there Farlan was leaning against a lamppost waiting.

"Hey, E". He greeted him with.

"E?".

"Your code name, stupid". He shook his head and walked over to the car to let him in. "Call me 'F', alright". Eren nodded and got into the passenger seat.

"Who are we watching?". Eren asked wanting to know a little bit more.

"Just a local business who is under our protection. They asked for us to be around incase they're attacked because of a threat they got through the mail". Farlan answered Eren starting the car.

They both sat in silence until Farlan pulled up in a back alleyway across the street from the store. It was a càfe, filled with people. The only place open at this time.

"Nothing will happen. It's just one of our customer service things". Farlan leant back and crossed his arms as he looked forward towards the càfe. Eren, however was on high alert. He couldn't be seen with Farlan at all because of his job. "Don't stress. Nothing will happen".

Except something did. Just as Farlan finished his sentence two armed men ran into the càfe. He shot up and pulled a gun out of the glove compartment, handed it to Eren and rushed out of the car. Eren followed trying to pull his hair over his face as much as he could. Although it didn't do much.

He stopped outside and let Farlan run in to stop whatever the attackers were planning to do. Eren watched as the two of them pointed their guns at the servers. One of them panicked at the sight of him and swung around to point his shotgun in his direction, only to fire at him and miss. Hitting a customer instead.

The place erupted into chaos as the one who shot made a run for the door. Farlan tried to grab him but missed and instead chased after him out into the street. Just as he tried to aim at the runner the other one jumped him. "Take the shot!". Farlan shouted at Eren as he wrestled with the other.

Eren pulled the gun up and turned the safety off as he tried to steady his hand. He was getting further and further away as he aimed for his leg but by the time he actually pulled the trigger instead of hitting his leg the bullet went straight through his upper back. He hit the floor. Farlan managed to knock his attacker out and brushed off his suit while walking over to Eren.

He was in shock. No matter how hard he tried his legs wouldn't move. Farlan ran ahead to check on the body and it's pulse. Eren could only watch as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Help me get this bastard in the boot". He told Eren but he didn't move. All of a sudden he started throwing up uncontrollably as if he'd eaten something rotten. His eyes began to fill with tears as he wipped his mouth with his sleeve. "Watch the car while I go speak to the owner".

Eren did. He managed to walk over to the car where Farlan had put the other one. He leant against the hood trying to catch his breath. He felt ill. Sick.

It wasn't long until Farlan patted him on the shoulder and they both got in the car. "What about the-. The guy-. The dea-". He couldn't say it.

"Oh, the runner? Some people are on the way to clean that up". He replied driving onto the road.

For the rest of the drive the car was silent. Neither of them knowing what to say. Farlan knew Eren was in shock but he could do nothing to help him as he had been through it before. He dropped him off at Levi's house and waited until he reached the front door to leave.

"Hey, how'd it go?". Levi asked from the sofa as Eren walked into the room. "You okay?".

"Yeah. Fine. Great". He muttered looking at the floor.

"Eren". Levi said struggling but finally standing up and going to stand infront of him. "What happened?". He rested his hand on his shoulder and pulled his face up to make eye contact with the other.

"He just hit the floor". His eyes began to water.

"Who?".

"The guy".

"What guy?". Levi was concerned but confused as he searched his eyes.

"The guy I killed". He confessed before sitting down on the chair behind him. "He was running and Farlan said to take the shot so I did but I hit his back not his leg and he hit the ground and he didn't move and I killed him". Eren began to ramble as Levi looked down at him.

"Eren. Look at me". Levi sat on the sofa to his left and took his hands. "Farlan must have had a reason to tell you to do that".

"He had killed someone in the càfe and made a run for it but I didn't mean to kill him. He didn't mean to shoot that girl. He ment to shoot Farlan and missed. Oh god! We're the same. Someone should shoot me". He wouldn't stop. Every sentence was immediately followed by another.

"Eren! It's alright". Levi reached to rest his hand on his face but couldn't without twisting and disrupting his wound. "Come to bed". He said standing up. Eren stood up but instead of walking out of the room he grabbed Levi into a hug. Caught off guard Levi stood in shook with his arms sticking out before wrapping them around his waist. "It's okay. You're going to be okay. It'll pass. It always does".

"I don't like killing people Levi". Eren sobbed into his ear.

"Come to bed". Levi insisted and Eren agreed. He let him help him into his usual propped up position on the left side of the bed before pulling Eren into his uninjured side. "Get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning". Except Levi didn't believe that.

He knew you never feel better. He knew Eren would have to deal with the realistic side of this business but it pained him to see him like this. He hated himself for a moment before reminding himself of what he had done to get there and if the time came he would choose himself over anyone. Although it was rare that he actually had to.

When the next morning came around Eren woke up curled into Levi. It took a moment for him to remember the night before but he still felt that aching feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Guilt.

"Don't get up". Levi said running his hand through Eren's hair. "Stay with me".

"I have work". Eren groaned trying to act normal just as Levi was.

"I know but I want you to stay here with me". Eren sat up and sat beside Levi and he leant into his chest. "Like this".

"Only for a little". He said and rested his head ontop of his.

Except it wasn't for a little. They stayed there until lunch time when Hange turned up during her lunch break to check on Levi and change his bandages. She said she had signed Eren in for the day and put a note on their office door so that no one would enter. She suggested that Levi switch to working from home until he healed completely. Erwin would be suspicious but an appearance every few days would be enough.

She left and so they stayed where they were until Eren's phone rang. It was Mikasa wanting to catch up so he left the room for a while to talk only to come back to Levi asleep. A rush of surprise passed over him as he stood looking at him. He had never seen Levi sleep.

Knowing this was a rare occasion he carefully climbed into bed and even though it was only 7pm he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. It only occurred to him that Levi must have stayed up all night comforting him just before he finally drifted off.

He fell into one of those deep dreams that are hard to wake up from and even harder to escape when you need to. He was standing in a street he had never seen but infront of him lay the man he had shot the night before. Blood seeping onto the pavement as he stared at the corpse. He heard a gun shot and turned to see himself firing at him. The bullets hit his chest over and over until he heard someone shouting.

His eyes shot open to see Levi leant over him stroking his face. "Calm down". He almost whispered. "It's alright". It was then that he saw the blood covering Levi's shirt where his injury was.

"Did I do that?". He asked frantically trying to get off the bed.

"It's alright, Eren. You were having a nightmare. I'm fine". Levi said sitting back up. "Come here".

"Oh, god! I hurt you". Eren cried stepping backwards towards the doorway.

"Eren. You were asleep now come sit down!". Levi replied trying to be calm but worry was beginning to build in his voice.

"I'm sorry". Eren said before running out of the room and out the front door to the car parked out front. Levi called out as he ran but he couldn't bring himself to stop. The car groaned as he pulled into the street and began driving towards his apartment building.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. I wrote this at 1am. Thank you!


	7. Family dinner

He couldn't quite understand why he'd ran off the way he did, why he cared so much over an accident. Levi had been injured countless times, the scars covering his body made that quite obvious. By people he was close to and not but non of them had reacted in such a way. 

So when Eren rushed out of his house with only his shirt and boxers on, leaving the door wide open in a rush he shouted after him helplessly. Never had he felt so useless. Of all the fights, stand offs, arguments and deals he had not felt as stuck as he was in that moment while he watched the boy run out and into his car. 

Knowing Eren had left his phone he called Hange to come and bandage him up. She arrived soon after and did what she had been asked to do. 

"He's new to all this". She reassured him as she cleaned the wound. "You grew up doing this. He came from a stable home". Levi sighed. "Plus he cares, you idiot".

He didn't have an answer. Of course Eren cared or he would have ran to Erwin with evidence as soon as it landed in his lap. "What should I do?". 

"Leave it. Let him come to his senses and he'll be back by lunch time". A genuine smile grew on her face as she finished up. "Now, please don't call me at 5am to do all this. I have work in a few hours". He nodded, watching her pack away her things and go to leave.

"Thank you". He said.

"I better get a raise for this!". She proclaimed with a laugh while waving as she walked out of the door. 

Silence. It was strange how quiet it became as he sat there looking at the empty doorway. He'd grown so used to Eren blithering on about something that it felt odd for the house to be silent. 

Never the less, he forced himself out of bed and into the kitchen to make something to eat. He knew Eren would be back. If not for him, his phone was sitting by the bed. For the rest of the morning he sat in the living room watching whatever he could find before he heard the front door creak open at around 11. 

"Levi?". He heard Eren ask as he crept up the hallway towards the livingroom. "I'm so sorry!". He began to sob as he rushed in to hug the man sitting on the sofa. "I didn't mean to!".

"Eren". 

"I had a dream where that guy was there and-". He wouldn't stop.

"Eren!". Levi almost shouted causing silence. "It was an accident and I'm fine". The boy didn't speak but instead continued to cry as he held his hand. "Don't you think I get it? Do you know how many people I've killed? Sometimes friends. It stays with you and we all know that".

"Really?". 

"Of course. We're not wired for murder, Eren". Levi cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. He calmed down as he held him. 

"I'm such a drama queen". Eren sighed with a tear stained face. His eyes puffy and red, along with a slightly swollen lip and soft cheeks. Levi smirked in reply. 

After that they continued as if the day was the same as any other and the day after that until Eren's birthday came around. 

"My parents want to meet you". Eren told Levi as he stood spreading the jam on his breakfast toast. 

"You told your parents about me?". Levi questioned with a titled head as he leant against the kitchen top. 

"Not exactly. They knew you were my partner but not like my partner, partner. I accidentally let it slip to Mikasa and she told them". Eren smiled. 

"Alright". Levi replied.

"Really?".

Levi nodded.

"There's one little thing. They think you're a girl. Not a 30 year old man". Eren hesitantly told him just as the toaster popped up the next two slices. The house went still. 

"What are you going to tell them?". Levi asked looking at him. "Do they not know?". 

"No, I haven't had the chance to tell them. I didn't even know for sure until you". Eren sighed and put the knife down. "I always liked guys but I also liked girls so I just took the easy option". 

"How do they not know if Mikasa told them?".

"She didn't say it was you. Just someone I was dating". He replied. "I guess we'll just tell them when we get there". Levi nodded in agreement before walking over to rest his head on Eren's arm. 

"I'm sure they'll be alright. Besides I can always make them". Eren looked down at him concerned. "I'm kidding". 

"We're such a strange pair". He spoke out loud. 

"I know. If it wasn't for this fucking bullet wound we'd be a little more normal". Levi sighed.

"Yeah". He laughed in reply until he noticed the look on Levi's face. "Oh". His cheeks going bright red as he quickly looked away. "Do you think about it?". 

"Yeah". Levi didn't even flinch. Of course Eren had as well. He thought about it each time he woke up to see him lying in his underwear with his toned body on display. His scars and various tattoos visible in the morning sunlight. Except he always felt nervous at the thought of it, he knew the basics but felt miles behind Levi in experience. 

The evening finally came and they stepped out of Levi's car outside of Eren's childhood home. They walked closely but not touching to the front door on their suits. It felt strange for the both of them as the doorbell wrang.

"We'll be fine". Levi got on his tiptoes to leave a kiss on his cheek before facing the door once again. 

"Eren!". Mikasa smiled as she opened the door. "Come in you two". The hallway was rather small compared to the house overall but the study made up for that. "I didn't mention the whole Levi thing because it's yours to tell not mine". She hugged Levi before leading them into the study where Grisha and Carla Jaeger waited for their arrival. 

"Eren, my boy!". His father pulled him into a tight embrace before stepping back at arms length. "Detective Ackerman, what a pleasure". He smiled and shook Levi's hand.

Carla stood up from her seat to greet them both with a smile and a hug. They all went to sit down but just before Levi and Eren took their seats at the dining table his father asked the question Eren had been dreading. "So, where is this girl we've heard about? Has Levi took her place for this evening?". 

The two of them looked at eachother unsure what to do as Eren's head began to spin. Panic was setting in. 

"Actually, Dr. Jaeger-", Levi spoke in a soft but affirming voice as he took Eren's hand. "I am the girl in question". 

He couldn't bare to look at his father or mother but instead he looked directly at his sister who had gone just as tense. 

"Oh. That saves us having to update the chef then". Carla smiled and went back to organising her dress under the table. 

"Of all the people to bring home, I'm impressed". Grisha laughed and Eren let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and went to sit down by Mikasa. 

They chatted amongst themselves as they waited to be served. Everything was fine until Grisha asked if Levi would help him with the drinks. Of course he accepted and followed him out into the study again. 

"I'm sorry to pull you aside like this, Detective but I do have my concerns. Not your being a man but-". Grisha began as he poured a glass of whiskey for them both. 

"My age, yes. I get that and I've spoke to him about it and we're taking it at his pace". Levi interrupted as noticed him struggle to explain. 

"I meant your profession". He smiled. "Is this alright within your job role?". The question puzzled Levi for a moment. Never had he thought about the real world view of their relationship because in his world no one would bat an eye but at the station and in this house some might call it an abuse of power. 

"Trust me, Doctor. I would never put either of our positions at risk". And with that they rejoined the party just in time for the meal. 

"So, Levi. Do you have much family". Carla asked while they ate.

"No. Unfortunately. My mother died when I was young and I've never met my father. I was brought up by my uncle but he doesn't live here anymore". Eren was surprised, he had never heard any of this before. It caused a sudden sense of sympathy towards him. All this time he had seen him as a strong and important man but at the core he was an orphan?

"I'm sorry to hear that. You're welcome here anytime. Not that Eren ever checks in". Grisha input into the conversation with a smirk.

After that the diner continued as any other would until the clock struck midnight and Eren insisted on them making the drive home. In the end they were persuaded to stay the night, although in seperate rooms. 

Except Levi knew how to move unheard in almost any situation so when the house went silent he made his way to Eren's bedroom. The door didn't even creak as he slid inside. His wound threatening to make him winse but once he was inside and upright the pain went away. 

"Levi?". Eren asked half asleep in the dark of the bedroom. He shushed him as he walked over to the bed. "What are you doing? My bed isn't big enough". 

"I'm giving you a birthday present". He whispered. 

"You brought one with you?". 

"Non exactly". He smirked as he slid under the covers and began to kiss his naked stomach. 

"Levi!". Eren jumped with shock. 

"Just relax. I was going to give you this back at mine but circumstance changed". He continued his line of kisses up to his neck where he nibbled ever so gently making Eren moan as quietly as he could as to not be heard. 

Levi then made his way back down until he reached his waist line where he stopped for a moment to tease Eren. He pulled down his boxers and began to lick under the hood of his tip. Eren had to cover his mouth as he let out noises he didn't know he could make. It wasn't long before he had began to take him in his mouth properly and it wasn't long after that that Eren finished.

"You weren't lying about the virgin thing". Levi joked after swallowing the evidence. 

"Sorry". Eren was embarrassed. It had taken just over a minute for him to come. Of course he had before but never like that, never in his wildest dreams had he thought someone else doing that would feel so amazing.

"We'll work on that later. Goodnight". Before Eren could say anything else Levi was gone and he was alone trying to process what had just happened.


	8. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut warning* ;)

"Jaeger". Erwin shouted across the office as Eren tried to sneak in unnoticed. 

"Yes, sir?". He asked standing up straight. 

"Come into my office". He did as he was told and followed the tall blond man into his crowded little room at the far end of the cubicles. "Sit down". He did.

"If this is about being late yesterday-".

"No, no". Erwin interrupted. "This is about Levi. He hasn't been in for quite some time".

"Oh, he's not feeling so great at the moment so he's working from home". Eren rushed his reply causing the chief to raise an eyebrow on suspicion. 

"I'm going to ask you something off the record". Eren nodded. "If Levi was doing something against the law, you would tell me, right?". 

"Of course, sir". Erwin paused to look at Eren's reaction. "He is going to be here any minute now so I have to go. Is there anything else?".

"That will be all". Without letting another question be asked Eren jumped up and left. As he closed the door behind him he let out a long awaited sigh which caught the attention of Jean who was walking by.

"What was that about, Jaeger?". He asked with a smirk as he stopped with a pile of files balancing in his arms.

"Nothing. Just important detective business". Eren replied smugly. "Haven't seen your paper boy around lately. Did you scare him off?"

"Actually, he's sick. I went around yesterday to pick up the papers for the office and check on him. You're just jealous".

"Yep. That's what it is". Eren laughed and walked away to his office where he found Levi sitting at his desk, in the dark on his phone. "Flashback", he murmured to himself as he sat down.

"What did Erwin want?". He asked not looking away from the phone illuminating his face. 

"He wanted to know why you hadn't been in". Eren replied. "He asked if you'd been breaking the law". 

Levi's eyes shot up from his screen and to Eren. Without a word he stood up from his desk switched on the light and stood infront of the case board. "That bastard better be messing around. I can't be bothered with getting rid of a chief". 

"You'd take him out?". Eren puzzled. He always thought they were close to some extent. 

"If I have to". His voice was flat. Just like the first time they met. No care or emotion behind it, just business.

"Now that you're actually here. There's a case we've been put on". Eren pulled the file out of his desk draw for Levi to read through. Except he only glanced at the name and sighed.

"Isabel". Was all he said.

"What?".

"That's who committed the murder. I ordered her to take out a rat and she was sloppy. I'll sort that out". With that he grabbed his coat and went to leave. "We're going to the crime scene. Come on". 

Eren having not had the chance to remove his coat stood up and went to follow his partner. Except they didn't get far, as Erwin was standing right outside the door waiting for them to appear. His arms were crossed as he looked down at Levi who was looking at his phone. 

"Sir?". Eren asked trying to calm to situation in any way possible. 

"Levi. So you are in?". He asked but Levi ignored him. It wasn't until then that Eren noticed someone just as tall and heavily built as Erwin standing behind the chief. 

"Levi". He said.

"Haven't seen you in a while Mike. Transfer back?". Levi finally looked up but not to Erwin but to Mike. 

"Levi". Erwin said again.

"Next time you want to question my partner. Ask me". Levi told Erwin before walking away. Eren completely dumbfounded followed closely behind. "Erwin doesn't have anything that ties us to the business so don't worry". 

With that they got into the car and Eren began to drive towards where Isabel shot the man. "I'm not going to lie to you, that was kind of a turn on back there". Eren blushed at the fact he said it out loud.

"Well, you better sort that out because we're going to a meeting now and it'll be much worse than that. Turn left". Levi replied as he slid his phone into his pocket.

"What are you doing on your phone all the time?". 

"Running this sort of thing isn't easy. I'm not a sit in a room at a desk and talk to people kind of guy. I'm secretive for a reason". Levi replied. "Right up here. Park as close as you can and before we go inside make sure your gun is loaded". 

Eren did just as Levi said and parked just a few metres from the door they were about to enter, which was located in a back alley behind a Chinese restaurant. 

All Levi had to do was nod and the door was opened for them. The two began the long walk down the cramped and rather dirty passage until they stopped at a door. Levi knocked and a short blonde girl answered. "Oh, come in". 

They did. This room wasn't dark or dirty at all. The walls were covered in probably expensive paintings he didn't recorgnise, the center held a curved leather sofa going around in almost a full circle with a crystal chandelier placed perfectly in the middle. By the bar at the side sat a brunette women in a grey suit. "So you decided to pay us a visit?". She groaned before turning in the stool she was sat on. 

"Only because you owe me". Levi replied making his way to sit on a chair a few feet away from where they were standing. "You turned my men away and I didn't feel like using force". 

"That's because I don't owe you shit. You might be the big guy around here but I'm not bowing down to some middle aged street rat". To Eren's surprise the two of them jumped up with their pistols aimed at the other. Both him and the small blonde stood on silence. 

"Don't worry. They do this". She smiled up at him. 

"I may have been a street rat but at least I'm not some poser gang member dealing in lives". Levi snapped back. She smirked. 

"I don't owe you anything after cleaning up your boy toys mess". She scoffed. "In fact you owe me".

"Like hell I owe you". 

"Now. Now. Don't you think that's enough. You helped eachother out now let's settle this". The small girl interrupted before walking over to lower the gun of the brunette. 

"Come to our place again I'll have you exterminated like the vermin you are". She barked at Levi. 

"I'd control your watch dog, Historia. Might have to put her down if she bites". Levi replied not to the one threatening him but to the girl inbetween the two. 

"Take your rookie and leave before I call my guys". Historia told him. 

"As you wish, your majesty". Levi bowed mockily and spun around to leave. 

"I'll be seeing you, Eren". The brunette smirked as he went to leave. 

Completely terrified but on some sort of adrenaline kick Eren rushed after Levi and out into the alley. "What the hell was that?". 

"Just some associates". Levi replied sliding into the passenger seat. Eren climbed in and sat blank as it all set in. "Drive".

Snapping back to reality he started the engine and pulled out into the street. Except he didn't begin along the road but instead pulled over by a lamppost and pulled the keys out of the ignition. 

Still pumped full of adrenaline he reached over and grabbed Levi by the shirt to pull him closer. "Take me on every meeting like that". He grinned before pressing his lips to Levi's with such force it took him a moment to kiss him back. "That was amazing-". He breathed when they broke apart. "Watching you-". They parted again. "In your element". Eren finally finished before pulling back to catch his breathe. 

"Do you want to go to my place?". Levi asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah". Eren smiled before starting up the car and flooring it. 

It didn't take long for them to arrive and when they did they practically chased eachother up the path and through the front door. Levi pushed Eren up against the wall in the passage way. Letting him pull his suit jacket off as he ran his hands over Eren's torso. They had to pull away to unbutton their shirts, the two of them laughing before grabbing at eachother again as they made their way along the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Will you be okay?". Eren asked after Levi pushed him down onto the bed.

"I don't care". He replied as he climbed onto his lap. He cupped the boys face in his hands while looking into his eyes before he began kissing him again. Eren lying back as Levi leant over him. 

He stopped the kiss and instead left a trail down to Eren's waistline. "Fuck". He breathed as Levi took him in his hand. "You don't need to- shit!". He gasped.

Levi stood up and pulled his own underwear off. He rushed over to the bedside table where he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. "Do we need to use one?". Eren puzzled.

"Just to be safe". Levi replied as he ripped it open with his teeth, then nealing down at the bottom of the bed to put it on Eren. Then he poured the lube ontop and began massaging it in as Eren continued his moaning. 

Levi climbed back onto Eren's lap and started kissing his neck before lowering himself onto him. Levi's back arched backwards as he went further and further down. He began swaying his hips back and forth as he rested his head on Eren's shoulder. His nails digging into his back.

Eren began to move with the rhythm and pulled Levi back to kiss him. Neither of them said a word as they grabbed at eachother and moaned. Levi pushed Eren down onto the bed and Eren bent his knees up to support him. He grabbed his hips as he continued to move back and forth. 

"I'm gonna-". Eren began to say but Levi leant forward and pressed his lips against his to silence him. He held both sides of his head as Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's back. The both of them let out a loud groan as Eren finished. Levi following a second or two after. 

Levi rolled off and pulled the condom off to throw it in the bin before lying next to Eren as they tried to catch their breathe. "Are you sure that was your first". Levi joked as he turned to rest on Eren's chest so he could look up at him.

Eren smiled and threw his head back. Except when he went back to look at Levi he saw a smile grow across his face. One he hadn't seen before. It was one of the most genuine happy smiles he'd expressed infront of Eren. "Shit". He exclaimed to himself.

"What?". Levi looked at him puzzled.

"I think I love you". Eren said and immediately regretted. Levi sat up and crossed his legs with his head resting on his closed fist. Eren placed his hand on the bottom of his back worried. "Sorry". 

"What are you sorry for?". Levi asked turning to look at him yet again. He looked at the window and then back to Eren as if he was unsure of something. 

"I freaked you out didn't I?". 

"No". He paused. "I think I love you too". Levi said in an uncertain tone before making eye contact. "I do". He said and smiled again.

"Really?". Eren asked surprisingly.

"Yeah. I do. I love you". He said and then proceeded to lean down to leave a gentle kiss on his lips.


	9. Smoke

Disappointed, the two still had to return to the station that day. Flustered and rather giddy they gathered their clothes from along the hall and redressed themselves before heading back out. The world felt brighter, even though it was cloudy as Levi drove them to work.

Eren brushed his hand against Levi's while walking past towards the entrance where Sasha threw them a greeting smile. "Back so soon?". She asked putting the phone down.

"Yeah. Not much to see, really". Eren replied leaning over the desk to steal a chocolate from the bowl on her desk.

"Hey!".

"Eren. Come on". Levi gestured towards the second entrance. He followed with a wave goodbye to Sasha but stopped once he entered the office to find Erwin and Mike yet again. "Go to the security room and speak to Reiner". He was told before Levi began his way over to Erwin.

A little confused Eren trustingly did as he was told as usual and climbed the steps to the basement where the security room was. The corridor was made of cinderblocks and concrete, the walls felt cold and somewhat damp but he still walked to the door and knocked. "Come in". A voice said.

"Hey, are you Reiner?". He asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah. Did Levi send you?". The muscular blond man asked from his chair which was positioned infront of multiple screens.

"Yes. I don't know what for".

"He wants the tapes wiped, I'm guessing. Especially after that action". He smiled.

"Sorry, what tapes?". Eren puzzled at the man.

"The home cctv system. I know everything that goes on in that house, Eren. How else would we be able to make sure he's alright?". He was just as confused.

"Hang on. Where are the cameras?". Worry began to fill his gut.

"Every room". He replied before turning around to grab his phone. "See". Reiner spoke as he scrolled along the various live footage screens on the phone. "He'll definitely want the last hour or so deleted".

Eren couldn't speak. He'd been being watched this entire time and Levi hadn't said anything. Isn't that incriminating evidence if someone got his phone?

"Tell him I've got rid of it. But he can have the back-up on my laptop anytime". Reiner laughed but Eren didn't reciprocate it.

"Did you watch!?". He blurted out in anger.

"No! I saw it and put my phone down. Who do you think I am?". Reiner replied defensively.

"I don't know because I just met you! Watch us again and I'll-".

"You'll what?". He interrupted Eren with a smirk. "Just because you're fucking the boss doesn't mean you're running anything. Levi knows I check the footage hourly to make sure no one broke in so he won't do shit because he either forgot or didn't care that I could have seen it".

Unsure what to say he left. He stormed down the dim corridor and up the grey steps and all the way to their office where he found Levi on the phone. He grabbed it out of his hand and slammed it down onto the holder. "What the fuck?". Levi scoffed standing up.

"Cameras! Fucking cameras in your bedroom!". Eren shouted.

"Eren, keep your voice down. Have you seen where we are?". Levi replied walking around the desk to stand infront of him.

"I don't care. Your little buddie in the basement saw us Levi! Do you know how personal that was for me. I exposed myself in every way and some stranger in a room watched". He began to tear up.

"I forgot about the stupid cameras until we got here. I'm sorry". Levi said going to take Eren's hand. "That was personal for me too".

Eren let him take his hand but wouldn't look him in the eyes. "You told me we had to trust eachother and you let that happen, Levi". Eren then began to cry properly. "I'm going for my lunch break". He told Levi as he took his hand out of his grasp and walked out of the office. He didn't care that he'd be pulled for lack of attendance.

He needed some space and someone to talk to, so as he walked past Sasha yet again he called Mikasa and Armin in the hopes they could meet him. Thankfully they could.

Obviously he couldn't tell them about the cameras or the entire dangerous situation he was in but he could tell them that what he thought was one of the best days of his life just became one of the most confusing.

"I know this is weird to talk about but you two are my best friends and I need to tell someone". Eren began after they had greeted eachother and found a table to sit at in a local coffee shop.

"We're here for you, Eren". Mikasa smiled as she sat across from him next to Armin who nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's kind of messed up because this happened in like the past few hours. We went to a crime scene and then we ended up back at Levi's place". Eren told them.

"While on the clock?". Armin asked.

"Yeah. Not the best work ethic but then we... We you know". Eren replied. "Then I kind of told him I love him".

"You what?". Armin's mouth was open in shock as he asked Eren. "I thought you were going slow".

"It just kind of came out of my mouth". Eren awkwardly smiled.

"What did he say?". Mikasa leant forward curiously.

"He said it back". Eren told them.

"That's amazing!". Armin grinned with glee at his best friend only to stop when he noticed his expression didn't share his excitement. "What's wrong? Isn't that good?".

"It's great. It's just-". He stopped unsure how to tell them without letting them know everything. "We had our first proper fight after we got back to the station and I don't know what to do".

"Talk to him. Eren, no relationship, especially one like this is going to run perfectly. Tell him". Mikasa rested her hand on his. "He'll understand".

After catching up over food Eren began his walk back towards the station, except as he made his way around the corner a fire engine became audible in the distance, then louder and louder until it spun around the corner Eren had just turned and made it's way at full speed down the street. More curious than anything Eren watched it all the way until he saw smoke in the distance.

At first he thought nothing of it. Just a fire down the street. That was until he realised exactly what street he was on and where the smoke must have been coming from. He didn't even notice he had began running  until he could see the flames coming off of the building. Fear set in.

Once he reached the scene it was chaos. People bent over coughing as they tried to take in air, stretchers being carried to ambulances of people he knew and recorgnised unconscious and burnt.

Frantically he started scanning every face for Levi. When he couldn't see him he rushed over to Jean who was sat against a lamppost with an ash covered face.

"He went back in to get Erwin". Jean told him before he could ask.

"How long ago!?". Eren demanded with fear making his face tremble slightly.

"Just before you got here". He replied before going into a coughing fit.

Fear was taking over completely as Eren ran towards the flames, only for Hange to appear and grab him from behind. "He'll kill me if you die". She whispered to him.

"He can't carry him!". Eren replied now crying. "I need to save him". He pleaded.

"It's him or both of you". She said softly. "Wait".

Completely breaking down Eren sank to the floor sobbing as he stared at the entrance. Hange rested her hand on his shoulder as she watched along with him. Both of them hoping for anything.

"Two people exiting the building!". Someone shouted and there they were. Except Erwin had Levi curled up in his arms as he barely managed to walk down the small set of steps from the street to the door.

Without thinking Eren jumped up and ran towards them. Erwin handing Levi into his arms before collapsing on the curb. Medics rushed over to assist Erwin as Eren carried Levi over to one of the newly arrived ambulances.

He was unconscious and covered in ash. His clothes dirtied by the smoke. Noticing his condition a medic rushed over to take him from Eren and into the ambulance to make sure his body was receiving enough oxygen. "Can I come?".

"Are you related?". The female medic asked while fixing a mask over his dirty face as he lay on the stretcher.

"I'm his detective partner". He replied.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to meet us at the hospital". She gave him a sad smile before closing the doors.

"He doesn't like being dirty". Eren said as the vehicle drove away. Hange appeared again by his side. "They don't know he doesn't like dirt". He told her.

"They'll clean him up". She assured him before walking over to assist some of the other officers.

The hospital, was all Eren could think of. The car had been parked around the back and probably gone. In shock he started walking and walking and then he kept walking until he somehow reached the entrance. Exhausted and worried he wondered over to the front desk but before he could ask or even speak his legs gave our from under him and he blacked out.

He woke to the sound of his father's voice and for one blissful moment it felt like he had woken up from a nightmare. Except it wasn't, it was real.

"Eren". His father said softly while resting his hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?". He asked.

"Levi". Eren murmured. "Where is he?". He shot up. "Dad. Is he okay?".

"Levi is here?". Grisha asked looking at the nurse who was checking Eren's drip. "He must have come in with the other burn victims. He'll be on the burn ward".

"Go find out!". Eren grabbed his father's hand. "Please, I'm fine but he's not okay". He pleaded.

"I'll go ask the desk. Grisha disappeared and didn't come back for a few minutes. Then 15 minutes and then 30. Sick to the stomach with worry Eren climbed out of bed and began to wheel his drip along with him into the corridor. Calm.

Confused to how it could be so calm when who knows how many police officers had been rushed in with burns and other injuries. From experience and a mental map of the hospital he made his was down to the second floor and then to the burn unit.

It only occured to him how long he could have been unconscious when Mike caught the corner of his eye. He was clean and carrying a coffee cup towards a patient's room. He quickened his pace trying to catch up to him but didn't managed to until he had entered the room. He followed inside hesitantly only to find Erwin sitting up reading a paper.

"Eren". He said looking up at him. "Are you alright?".

"I passed out from exhaustion I think. Maybe dehydration. How long has it been since the fire?". Eren asked.

"4 hours". Mike told him.

"Thank you". He nodded and left the room without another word. He walked over to the desk and asked for Levi. The nurse said he might be in room 4 but that he may have moved.

Glad he was settled in a room Eren made his way to room 4 to discover a room full of people. Too many for visiting hours he thought but he couldn't see Levi through them. He counted five.

Hange, Reiner and three he didn't know or recorgnise. "Eren!". Hange blurted out when he caught her eye.

"Eren?". He heard Levi say quietly in a questioning tone.

Eren almost forgot his drip as he rushed towards the bed as the visitors parted to let him through. "You're alright. Oh god!". Eren cried as he reached forward to wrap his arms around him.

"I'm fine". He replied returning the embrace.

"I thought I'd lost you. For real this time". Eren began to cry from relief. Then there was a moment where they froze and so did the world. No one in that room mattered. Eren leant forward and kissed him as if he was about to disappear. He didn't care about who was watching.

"Excuse me". Someone cleared their throat. Eren stood up and turned to see Jean standing with a sling and an awkward posture. "The fire chief just told me that the fire was from an explosion. From your office". He said looking back and forth between Eren and Levi.

Eren looked down to see Levi looking up at him. They both nodded in a silent agreement. _Kenny._


	10. 24 hours

The night came faster than it should have as Eren sat with his hand lose in Levi's grasp, his eyes threatening to close. The stress of the day had caught up and then collapsed on top of him. He refused to leave the room, to leave Levi again.

"Go get some sleep". Levi said turning his head on his pillow to look at him sat in the visitors chair. "I'll be out by tomorrow".

"I'm fine". He smiled back.

"Eren, you're exhausted. Don't worry about me. I've got people all over the hospital watching for anything and the police are on the ward just incase". He squeezed his hand slightly. "I'll fix this".

"Last time you got shot trying to fix this. I'm not letting you get hurt again. When Jean told me you'd gone inside to get Erwin I couldn't even process it. And then when he appeared with you curled up in his arms I felt helpless. I never want to see you like that again". Eren stood up without breaking their hands and nelt by the bed. "I can't lose you".

"What if we leave town for a bit? The station is in ruin and they'll need to relocate us or even let us go. Just us by a lake or beach or wherever you want?". Levi asked, gentially running his thumb over Eren's cheek while still holding his hand.

"Can we afford that? What if they do let us go?". Eren's eyes widened in a moment of realisation at their situation.

"Eren", Levi smiled. "You'll never have to worry about money when you are with me".

"Oh, yeah". Eren laughed. "I forget all that sometimes".

"Wishful thinking?".

"No". Eren paused and stood up to stretch his legs. Levi sat up to watch him. "I think about it sometimes".

"What?".

"Us. Would we be us if you weren't who you are? Hang on, why did you pick me?". Eren turned and stopped at the bottom of the bed.

"If we're being honest, you looked young and inexperienced. I never expected for you to find out". Levi told him with a shrug. "We wouldn't know eachother if I wasn't who I am because I wouldn't have requested you as a partner".

Eren paused again to think. "I love who we are, you know? It sounds cheesy but you turned my world upside down. There I was a kid, fresh out of training ready to catch the bad guys with my childhood hero. The moment I walked into that alley my life took a detour and here we are". Eren sat on the edge of the form mattress. "I've done things I never thought I would. You being one of them". He joked.

"Let's go to my lake house". Levi took Eren's hand again. "I'll have someone else deal with that bastard for once".

"Alright. When?".

"Tonight. Go home, pack your stuff and then come pick me up". He leant forward and kissed him, only for a second.

"Will it be safe for us to go off alone?". Levi nodded. "Okay. Then I'll go pack". He jumped up and rushed out of the door.

Guilt began to kick in as he watched the person he cared for most run off with excitement after being lied to yet again. Eren on the other hand didn't think twice about heading straight out into the rain trying to get a taxi. 

"Get in you idiot". He heard someone shout from behind him only to turn and see Jean in his banged up old car with the window down. "Hurry up!". He did.

"What happened to your sling?". Eren asked once he had got into the passenger seat. 

"It got in the way. Where are you going?". 

"Levi's. I'll tell you where to go". Eren replied turning to look at the heavy rain hitting the windscreen. 

"I didn't know about you and him, I don't think anyone did until your little stunk earlier". Jean spoke in a soft voice, as if he was trying to be careful with the words he used. Eren didn't say anything in reply, he instead nodded and looked down at his hands. "Are you guys, like serious?".

"Yeah".

"How do you work and have a relationship together? Do you ever get sick of each other?". Jean asked but this time dropping the filter. "It's just-".

"Marco?". Eren interrupted, Jean nodded as he turned left. "Have you asked him out yet?".

"Yeah I did but I don't even know what to do with a guy, that's the thing. He said it'll be fine but he hasn't dated anyone since high school and I've never dated a guy before. Like, how does all that work?Is he going to get sick of me and choose a guy with experience". He rambled making Eren snigger slightly. "It's not funny, dickhead".

"You sound like me". Eren told him with a smile. "Jean, I've only ever been with Levi and when I told him about me not dating he slowed it down to the point I had to speed it up. Marco will understand. Trust me". 

"It makes sense now, all the sneaking around and leaving and arriving together". Jean shrugged. "After the whole Chief Smith and him thing came to light I'm surprised he started something with you". 

"What?". Eren turned to look at him. "Erwin and Levi?".

"Yeah, man. Did he not tell you? Years ago, I think around when he started, him and Erwin had a brief sort of affair and got caught. There was a huge inquiry and they almost lost their jobs. They kept it out of the media but all the desk and patrol officers joke about it whenever they're around each other".  Eren just stared. He couldn't process what he had just heard. It made no sense but then again it did. Why Levi got away with so much and how he talked to Erwin as if he wasn't the chief. 

"It's the next right". Eren told Jean in almost a whisper. His face blank and expressionless as he climbed out and thanked him. "I'll see you around". He faked a smile and walked over to the front door. It was open. 

Hesitantly he pushed the front door open only to find the place had been trashed. The kitchen cupboards had been raided and left on the floor, food thrown on the walls and even the ceiling. The bedroom had been completely up turned with the bed legs snapped and the mattress cut open. Not even the curtains had been left the same. 

In some sort of panicked but calm mind set Eren picked up his clothes from the floor and began to stuff them into a backpack he found sitting at the base of the wardrobe and left. He didn't even shut the door. It wasn't until he had gotten to his car which was parked in the driveway that he noticed the writing on the house. 

" _See ya soon_ "

Now completely overwhelmed, Eren got into his car and before he knew it tears began to stream down his face. Unsure what to do he pulled out his phone and called Armin.

"Eren. Calm down. You trust Levi, right?". He asked trying to talk over the sobs.

"Yeah".

"Then what are you freaking out about?". Armin sounded confused but of course he was. Eren hadn't mentioned the trashed house and bomb.

"You're right. I'll talk to him". Eren said before saying goodbye and hanging up. Never had he hated his double life as much as he did in that moment as he pulled out of the drive and drove to the hospital where he found Hange sitting on the ground outside the entrance.

"Eren!". She jumped up and ran towards him.

"Hey, I'm just picking up Levi". He smiled at her and went to walk into the entrance.

"Wait! Oh shit. I'm actually doing this". Eren stopped and turned to look at her. "Eren. Don't go to the lake".

"What? Why?". He was about to lose his mind while he stood there held in place by his friend.

"Look. I can't believe I'm telling you this. It's a trap". She wouldn't look at him.

"A trap? Why would Levi walk into a trap?". He asked. He tried to get out of her grasp but she was too strong for his tired arms.

"No it's a trap he's setting for Kenny. He wants it to look like it's just you two so Kenny comes and then we take him out. You're the bait". That was it. He broke.

He began to laugh hysterically. Hange stepped back and stared at him as he brought himself to tears. "That's the cherry on the cake isn't it".

"Eren. Are you alright?". Hange reached out and he let her rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me would you be alright after having sex with your boyfriend for the first time, realising you love him, telling him and him saying it back only to get to work and find out that some random guy in the basement saw us. Running off and coming back to the station to find it on fire and Levi having ran back inside to save a man you didn't know he used to fuck until like an hour ago. Then when you finally get to his house it's trashed and once you've got through all that within 24 hours you then find out that the person who claimed to love you is using you as bait to catch their crazy fucking uncle. Would you be alright?". Eren stopped to catch his breath as Hange looked up at him.

"Jesus". She whispered.

"Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go and ask that said boyfriend what the fuck is going on". He smiled calmly and walked into the brightly lit entrance without another word.

"Ready?". Levi asked pulling his coat on.

"Yeah". Eren smiled in reply.

He didn't say a word until they were both in the car and a few minutes away from the hospital.

"So-". Levi began to speak but Eren cut him off.

"So? What the fuck?".

"What?". Levi lowered his brow in confusion.

"So you love me but don't tell me there is security cameras all over you house". Eren paused to breathe.

"Eren, I thought we talked about that".

"I'm not done. What about Erwin?". Eren turned to see Levi's face had somehow gotten paler. "Oh, so it is true. Fantastic".

"Eren. That was so long ago. I didn't think it mattered". Levi pleaded. "About the cameras, I thought it was better for you not to know".

"What about using me as bait then?". Eren snapped.

"Eren-".

"Stop saying my name like I'm a child!". Eren almost shouted as a tear ran down his cheek.

"You wouldn't be in danger. I just wanted to get rid of him once and for all so we could have a life together without him as a threat". Levi told him. "Forget the plan. We'll figure out another way".

"Yeah. You lot can". Eren replied stopping the car infront of Levi's house.

"Why are we at mine?". Levi ducked to look at his bungalow in the dark.

"Levi, I love you more than I understand but I don't trust you and how can I be with someone I can't trust, especially in this sort of life. We promised to trust eachother when we started this but I can't bring myself to. I was willing to look past the fact you lied to me about the whole assassination branch and the cameras, even the Erwin part but this, I can't. If Farlen ever needs me for a job tell him to call me". He spoke trying his hardest not to cry but his voice cracking expressed it all.

"Eren, I do want you to know that I've never loved someone as much as I love you. You know where to find me". Levi replied before stepping out of the car and walking up to his front door. Every part of him screaming to turn around and say anything and everything he could think of to fix this but he knew he was wrong.

Eren didn't cry until he couldn't see the front door and the small silhouette standing hunched over.

He didn't notice the mess or the graffiti on the walls. Or did he just not care? He didn't know. All he knew was that his chest was tight and that hot floods of tears were streaming down his cheeks and onto the messy floor.

"You fucking idiot". He shouted and threw his fist into the wall in a blind fury at himself. "You really are a fuck up". He whispered as he cradled his now bloody hand before walking towards the kitchen, stepping over various pieces of broken furniture as he did.


	11. Help

When Eren knocked at the door of his childhood home Mikasa answered and without a word she ushered him in from the rain and into the living room. Luckily everyone else had gone to sleep, leaving them to talk alone.

"Why did you break up with him?". She asked wrapping a blanket around his shoulders before sitting beside him. He was speechless. The lies had to stop. "You can tell me, Eren. I promise not to tell anyone anything".

"If I tell you this you can't tell anyone or you would be in danger". Eren told her wiping away his tears to sit up straight.

"I promise".

So he told her every single thing that had happened from his first day to that night. She didn't ask questions or interrupt but instead listened and nodded along in acknowledgment.

"You chose this?". She finally asked holding his hands for reassurance.

"Yes. I could have reported it straight away but I didn't. I couldn't. I almost did at one point but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then after your party it all spiralled from there". Eren replied. The relief of actually telling someone bringing him to tears.

"So, he didn't manipulate you?". She seemed confused to how Eren, her brother, the person she knew so well had turned on his dream within an instant.

"I asked to be involved. I tried to tell myself that it was to gain evidence but it wasn't. He has this hold on me. Oh god, Mikasa I love him and I don't even hate him for all this shit. I need to call someone". He said and stood up, the blanket falling from his shoulders and onto the sofa. She didn't move as he pulled out his phone and left the room.

It made no sense to her. Why Eren would throw his life away for someone without a second thought.

"Hange?".

"Eren! What the hell happened? Levi has just broke down for an hour over the phone because you left him. I didn't even know he could cry!". She ranted to him

"Oh".

"I get it Eren but he's in a bad place right now".

"I know but he hurt me and I just needed to get away from all this. It's not like I don't care about him, Hange. I love him but he hurt me".

She sighed. "Eren, I've known Levi for more than ten years and never has he told someone he loved them. After Erwin cast him aside for his career he closed himself off and never tried again. That was until you. I'm gonna go and check on him and you should get some rest". She hung up.

Guilt kicked in but then it disappeared when he realised that this wasn't his fault. Yes, he had left Levi and yes, Levi was hurt but so was he.

"Are you going to report all this?". Mikasa asked once he had returned.

"No!". Eren blurted out instantly.

"Then what are you going to do?".

"My job. If I dropped everyone in I'd be doing the same to myself. I just need some time".

She looked away. "I'm not going to pretend I understand and as long as you're safe I'll keep quiet but the moment he puts you in danger again". Mikasa spoke calmly still looking away from her brother.

"I'm not a child".

"I know". She replied finally looking up again. "But you weren't supposed to get into trouble, Eren. Not like this!".

"Look, I got myself into this and I'll get myself out". He paused for a moment before nodding and making his way towards the front door. She didn't chase after him.

He got in his car and sat in the silence. Fear set in, the fear that she would call someone, even Erwin with all of the information he had just told her. He trusted his sister but when it came to his safety she would do anything. 

He drove and drove until he reached their spot. Somewhere they had never shared with anyone else since they had met. The place they had talked and talked until the sun came up and life continued. He stopped the car and stepped out onto the gravel of the small carpark and walked over to the bench at the top of the hill. Nothing could bring him to sit down on the old weather worn wood.

Eren sighed as he sat infront of it to look out at the town and all the lights hidden amongst it. Every light equalling a life. The grass was wet but he didn't care. At some point unintentionally he fell asleep against the old seat only to awake in a cold sweat from a nightmare he thankfully couldn't remember.

The sky was pink with the morning sun just breaking the horizon ahead of him. Cold and hungry he climbed to his feet and walked over to his car but when he looked up from the stones he was kicking as he walked along he saw another car parked beside his.

"You look like shit". A voice he recorgnised all too quickly said from behind him.

"Thanks". Eren smiled back as he turned to see Farlen leant against a tree to his right. "You stalking me now?".

"Don't have to. Your phone has a tracker incase you get kidnapped". He stood up straight and walked over towards Eren. "We better get you some better clothes because you have a busy day ahead of you".

"I'm going home to sleep, thanks". Eren sighed before turning to his car. Except he didn't manage a single step as Farlen grabbed his shoulder and spun him back around.

"You're on the clock today. No more spacial treatment". Farlen shifted all of a sudden. He went from his relaxed, casual self to something different. To something Eren didn't like.

"Alright".

Without arguing he followed him to the car he slightly hated and sat silently in the passenger seat.

"You're just one of us now, Eren. No more perks from The Boss". He handed him a pistol and started the car without another word. For a moment Eren wanted to ask how Levi was but decided not to mention it. "Before you ask, it's just another watch job".

Eren nodded.

Not a word was said until they arrived at the old bruery on the outskirts of town. "Any sign of Kenny?". Eren asked, genuinely wanting to know what was happening.

"Well, he's still hiding. You'd know if you'd gone through with the plan". Farlen replied with a sour tone. Eren shook his head subconsciously which caught his attention. "What? Do you know how much work we did to set that shit up?".

"Do you know how many times I've been a pawn in your stupid games. I fucking killed a guy for you bastards. I've been lied to, used and I'm fucking sick of it!". He snapped back without thinking about it.

"You chose this, Eren. Levi didn't drag you into it. You asked for it!". Farlen shifted again. This time fear ran through Eren from a single look. "You squeal not only are you dead-".

"I know!". Eren shouted not meaning to. "I get it. Can't a guy be heartbroken for a day before getting threatened? I hurt Levi but he hurt me too".

"I'm going to be real with you. I don't care that you dumped him. You're probably better off but he is still my friend and you fucked him up. He won't let anyone in his house and the only person he'll talk to is Hange. I get that he lied and all that shit but he did all that to protect you". He told him slowly going back to his regular demina. "Do you think he'd be going after Kenny in such a rush if you weren't in danger?".

"I hadn't thought about that".

"If you weren't walking around with a sign saying ' _Kidnap me_ ' on your back he would have waited this out. I've worked for Levi from the beginning and never has he risked his business for someone, until you".

Eren couldn't speak. He felt like crying. His entire world was spinning into a whirlpool of contradictions and confusion.

"Go home". Farlen spoke and gestured to the door.

"What?".

"Go home. I can't be dealing with relationship drama when I have a bruery to watch". He half smiled before reaching across to open the door for Eren.

Eren passed him the gun and stepped out after saying goodbye.

Now tired, cold and hungry he wondered along the dirt path that lead to the town. Somewhere along the path he pulled out his phone to find no messages or missed calls. He stopped for a moment and stared at the bright screen which was illuminating the trees all around him.

"Shit". He breathed before pressing his number and waiting for him to answer.

"Eren?". He said, voice strained and wobbly.

"I get it". Was all he said.

"I'm sorry I did that to you".

"I forgive you. I know it's only been hours since but I've thought about it and I didn't give you a chance to explain. It was the boiling point for me after everything and I snapped. I'm sorry I lashed out at you". Eren said trying not to cry.

"And I'm sorry you had to get to that point". Levi doing the same.

"Can I come to yours. I don't want to go home". Eren asked.

"Of course". The relief in Levi's voice made Eren's stomach twist as if he had just been asked out on a date by his crush. He couldn't understand it.

"Can you send someone to-". Silence.

"Eren?". Levi asked now worried. "Eren!". He shouted but there was no answer. He waited for anything but what he heard was not what he wanted.

"Levi!". Eren screamed but it was distant and away from the phone.

Unable to speak Levi jumped up from his sofa and ran as fast as he could to his front door before realising he didn't have a car. "Don't worry, I'm coming to get you". He shouted, hoping Eren was still within earshot.

"You'll have to find him first". Kenny laughed at him from the other side of the line.

"When I get ahold of you you'll wish you'd never picked me up from that shit hole". Levi spat back.

"See you later". The line went dead.

He took a deep breath before calling Hange to come pick him up. She arrived and he told her what had happened before getting in the car to drive to their "office".

Levi rarely went and if he did he dressed like a everyday employee not the person incharge.

"Are you sure you want to do this?". Hange asked pulling into the back alley behind the old building.

"His phone hasn't moved so we have no idea where he is. This is my fault and I need to fix it". Levi replied still calm.

"Alright".

They both entered in their suits, heads turning to watch them walk up to the small balcony. The once busy room stopped to look up at them on the old rusty flatform.

"First off, I would like to apologise for my lack of transparency when it comes to who I am and secondly, I need all of your help. I am your Boss". Levi spoke as loudly and clearly as he could to the room of people he had never met but payed and ordered around like pieces on a chest board. "From now on I will be working with you face to face and not hiding behind a phone".

"That's Detective Levi Ackerman!". Someone shouted from below.

"Yes. Now that we have that out of the way let's solve this problem".

For the next hour or so he went around putting people into groups of different tasks and capabilities. Once that was done and everyone was doing what they could to locate Eren, Levi sat in the main office staring at the door waiting for anything.

It wasn't until another hour had passed that Isabel opened the door and shook her head. "We found his phone but there are no tracks in that area or around it. There's no sign of where he went". She told him.

"Thank you". Levi replied and stood up. He straightened his suit jacket and walked past her and out of the office. "I need your car". He said to Hange and she pulled her keys out without looking away from the maps layed out infront of her.

"Where are you going?".

"My last resort". He said and her head shot up.

"What? You're actually doing this?". She dropped her pen and stood up in a panic. "Levi you'll get done for all this! You can't! Look at all these people who depend on you. You can't do this to yourself!". She grabbed him by the collar.

"If I go down you need to keep this place afloat". He told her and she dropped him  
  
Levi took the keys from her hand and walked away without another word.

He didn't hesitate at any point along the way to practically giving himself up but there was a moment he broke his mask and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Please be alive". He whispered to himself before stepping out of the car and walking into the entrance.

"Levi?". Mike sat up in his chair as he entered the room.

"Levi?". Erwin looked up from his yogurt pot with a smile.

Levi took a deep breath and closed the door before walking into the room properly.  "I need your help".


	12. Friends and liars

The room was dark. So dark you couldn't see your hand infront of your face. Yet it still felt as if he was swaying while his mind caught up with what was happening. He tried to speak, scream even just make a noise but it was muffled by the cloth stuck in his mouth.

A surge of anger ran through him all of a sudden as he stood up and gained his balance. Hands tied but his legs free he began walking until the wall stopped him from moving any further. With some struggle and a bit of effort Eren threw his shoulder at the wall and received a deep metallic sound in return.

A shipping container.

All of a sudden there is a loud bang coming from his right and then light. So much light he has to close his eyes to help them adjust.

"That was fast. Normally people are out for hours after inhaling that stuff". A voice joked from the entrance. It wasn't until his eyes fully adjust that he saw who was standing there.

Eren didn't move as the tall, stocky man walked straight towards him and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Reiner?". Eren asked quietly as his mouth filled with moisture.

"The one and only". He smiled.

"Well, it's not like my week could get any weirder". That got a laugh out of Reiner. "So you're some kind of triple agent".

"I suppose. Not that you need to worry about any of that".

"So I just have to sit here in the dark until my knight in shining armor comes to save me?". For a moment Reiner didn't know how to reply. He hadn't expected Eren to be so casual about all of this. "Well?".

"He can try but there's no way of tracking you. You can still dream about that though, if it helps". Someone cleared their throat from the entrance and when Eren turned to look who it was he let out a loud sigh.

"Of course!". He almost laughed. "I guess you actually are going to owe him after this".

"If we both make it out alive". Ymir shrugged.

"I guess my plan to headbutt this dickhead and make a run for it is off the table then". Eren smiled.

"You wouldn't have made it far". She smirked.

"I'm glad you've met. Now, let's get down to business. We need to know where Levi ships in his... let's say stock". Reiner interrupted their conversation.

"Why would I know? I'm just a boytoy, remember?". Eren replied.

Reiner let out a short laugh before launching his fist towards Eren's face. He hit the wood flooring hard on his right arm letting out a rather loud cry of pain as his shoulder popped out of place.

"For fuck sake, Reiner! Untie him before he passes out". Ymir rolled her eyes as she watched Eren groan in pain as he lay face down infront of them. "He told us not to touch the kid and you've gone and pulled this shit".

"How else do I get what we need?". He snapped back before bending down to cut the zip tie holding Eren's hands behind his back.

"There's no one on board who can fix that you idiot!". She shoved him before helping Eren to his feet. "Now he's gotta sit here in pain".

"And?". Reiner shrugged. "I'll come back and get what we need later". He said before leaving the container.

"Sorry about that. You weren't ment to get hurt". She told him but he was in so much pain he couldn't focus on anything she was saying.

"You're all traitors!". Eren shouted while holding his shoulder.

"Yeah, we are. Now sit down and try not to pass out". She replied with a sigh before helping him sit up against one of the walls. "He will come back and ask again. Even if you don't know anything make it up".

Then she was gone and it was dark again.

As Eren sat there in agony while staring at the pitch black darkness he couldn't help but think why would she help him? They had met once and it wasn't pleasant. So why?  
  


"What's wrong?". Erwin asked putting his almost finished yoghurt pot down on the tray infront of him.

"I need you're help but you have to promise me something". Levi said walking further into the room.

"Levi, what's going on?". Mike asked standing up.

"You both have to forget what I'm about to tell you until I say". Levi looked down at the floor and took a deep breath. "I need you both to listen to me as a friend. Not as the Chief of police or as an officer. A friend".

They both nodded.

"I know who is incharge of the whole operation I've been investigating". Levi told them.

"Who?". Erwin asked.

"I'll only tell you if you promise you will help me with my problem and after said problem is fixed you will pursue them". Mike and Erwin turned to eachother confused. "Promise me".

"Levi-". Erwin began.

"I'm asking you as a friend to trust me. I wouldn't be here if I had another choice". Levi moved closer again.

"Alright. We trust you". Mike replied with a nod.

"I've known all along who it was because that person is me". He confessed looking directly into Erwin's eyes.

"It's been you this entire time?". Mike asked in shock with a hint of anger behind it. "How?".

"I've been sabotaging and faking cases my entire career to cover up my business". Levi replied truthfully.

"Why are you telling us this?". Erwin questioned him, unable to look him in the eye.

"Eren is in danger and I don't know where he is. I have my entire team tracing him but like I said I wouldn't be here if I had a choice". Levi looked down at the floor once again before glancing up at his old friend. "You can take me in once Eren is safe but right now I need you to prioritise his life over your job".

"Alright". Erwin replied still looking away. "I'll help as much as I can but only because that kid doesn't deserve whatever you've dragged him into". He climbed out of bed and walked over to glare down at Levi. "I will arrest you the moment Eren is safe. Don't forget that".

Levi nodded in acknowledgment before Erwin walked past him and over to his coat which was hanging over the back of a chair.

"Why did you go back to get him?". Mike asked as Erwin began making phone calls to various stations asking for any assistance on a missing persons case.

"Because he's my friend and I would have done the same for you". Levi replied turning to look at him.

"Would you now? Now that we know?". Mike said staring at him.

"Yes". Levi stared back. Mike nodded before leaving the room all together.

"Yes, an officer has gone missing after the attack". Erwin spoke down the phone. "We need specialist trackers asap".

Levi tuned out for a moment as the weight of what he just did caught up to him. He had just thrown his entire life's work down the drain for Eren and the thing he didn't understand fully was that it felt right.

"The station up North from us is going to send down a team to find him". Erwin told Levi.

"Thank you".

The rest of the day flew over too quickly for Levi to fully grasp it. He watched from afar as the specialist team arrived and began to trace Eren's last steps. Levi offered everything he knew, leaving out the incriminating details. Midnight struck and he left to check in on his own team.

Once he arrived Hange cornered him instantly and he told her everything. At first she was angry but it faded once she realised just how stressed her friend was.

"We haven't been able to reach Reiner since it happened. Meaning either he has been taken too or-". Farlen told him.

"Or he's in on it". Levi finished.

"Exactly. We tried to trace his phone but it's last location was the port and then it stops. Leading us to believe he boarded a boat or threw it into the bay to get rid of it". Isabel said pointing to the map. "But there's been no departures from that locations since yesterday".

Levi's phone rang and he left the group to answer it. It was an unknown caller.

"Hello?".

"Levi. We have a lead but we need you to come back and confirm some things". Erwin answered.

"Alright". Levi hung up and walked back over to the group that was huddled around the map of the town. "I have to go and check something. Keep me updated if you find anything". He told them and left.  
  


This time when the large door was opened the outside was dark and stood in the entrance was someone he didn't recorgnise. It wasn't until the the lights from beside the entrance caught his face that he knew who he was. "How nice of you to pay a personal visit".

He laughed. "How is the shoulder?". Kenny smirked squatting down to meet his eyes.

"It's been better". Eren replied trying not to move it. Without warning Kenny grabbed his arm pushed it up and yanked it back into place. The pain causing Eren's eyes to fill with tears and his mouth to fall open but  no sound came out.

"Feel better now?".

"Yeah". Eren struggled to speak through the pain but it soon began to fade into more of an ache.

"Now. Tell me where does Levi import his stuff?". Kenny asked.

"I don't know. All I've done since being involved in this shit is watch a few businesses, attend some meetings and watch people get hurt". He looked at him in the dim light and tilted his head.

"Alright. It makes sense he'd keep you out of the loop".

"Why would he let a rookie detective turned criminal know the ins and outs of his business?".

"So you're not just some kid he turned into a mole, you're an actual corrupt cop". Kenny adjusted his hand and laughed. "My boy must be something else to convert a newbie that fast".

Eren watched as he stood up and walked over to the entrance. "Can I get some food or something?". Eren said just as Kenny stepped out of the container.

"I'll see what I can do. See you later". He joked before the door shut with a loud ' _Clank_ '.

Silence and darkness consumed Eren yet again. Leaving him with just his thoughts to attempt to keep him sane for however long he would remain in the cold and empty container.

"Look", Eren began to speak. "I know I'm not big on this praying thing and I know that I'm probably not your favourite person, especially now but please. Please let me see him again. I know he's a bad guy too but I just need to see him. I need him".

He sighed as a tear ran down his cheek. The pain and the hunger was starting to take over as he cried to himself. Never had he felt so miserable until that moment.

"Please. I'll never ask for anything ever again. I just need to see him". He sobbed into the darkness. It didn't matter who or what he was praying to because in that moment it was the only hope he had left.


	13. Safe?

"Did you steel the blanket again". Eren groaned and reached out but instead of feeling Levi lying beside him his hand hit the cold wood flooring. He sat up after opening his eyes to the darkness. "Shit". Exhaustion had taken over at some point causing his brain to adjust slower than normal.

Levi however didn't sleep at all. Not that he slept much on a regular night but Eren's presence beside him always helped. On a rough night when his insomnia and dreams kept him awake he would still lie curled into Eren, his head resting on his chest. Rising and falling with each snore.

However on that night he sat on the door step of his home with a bottle sitting beside him. He knew it wouldn't do much. It never did but he'd be lying if he didn't wish it did. It was cold but it helped him stay alert. His phone on the loudest it could be beside the bottle.

"Hey". He heard a voice and looked up to see someone at the bottom of the path. Their silhouette blocking out the morning sun. "Woah, are you okay?".

"Mikasa?". Levi puzzled looking up at her as she stood in a grey pencil skirt and suit jacket.

"I thought I would drop by and see if my brother is here. I haven't been able to reach him and my first thought was you two had made up and he'd be here". She said glancing down at the bottle half drank beside him. "I'm guessing I was wrong".

"No. We made up". Levi stood up, brushing himself off. "Do you want to come inside?".

"Is he in there?".

"No".

"Then where is he?". She seemed confused.

"I don't know. I have no idea and neither does anyone except for that sneaky bastard". He shrugged before bending down to take a swig of his drink.

"Wait? Eren is missing?". Her eyes widdened and she pulled out her phone.

"I wouldn't bother".

"You said someone knows? Who?". She was beginning to get agitated. Levi's casual and care free attitude didn't make sense.

"Yeah. It's classified". He replied as he picked up his phone and stepped into the house.

"It's your uncle isn't it? You've got Eren caught up in all your shit and now he's in danger". She ranted at him causing him to turn back to face her slowly as if he couldn't tell if he heard what she said correctly. "He told me everything, Levi. If that is your real name".

"Eren told you?".

"Yes. So I'm going to need you to promise me that he is alright or I'm telling whoever needs to know". She threatened, glaring down at him.

"I'm going to put this nicely because you're Eren's sister. Don't threaten me ever again or I'll make sure that you don't tell anyone about my personal and private affairs. Understand?". His height didn't make a difference to what threat he could convey. She stepped back. "And they already know. Don't try to blackmail me, this isn't a game kid".

"Can I help?". She asked after calming herself.

"There's not much to do. I've got everyone who works for me searching and I even confessed to all of this to get a specialist team".

"Oh". She looked at the floor for a moment.

"Do you want to come in?".

"I have work but can you keep my updated? Please". Her tone shifted for a moment. When she looked down at him he noticed her eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Yeah. Of course. You have to promise me something though?". She nodded. "I'm going to ask you for a favour at some point in the future and I need you to do exactly what I say".

"It's not something illegal is it?". She questioned seeming suspicious.

"Technically? Yes but nothing incriminating so don't worry. It's in Eren's interest". He replied and she nodded again in agreement.

A little confused Mikasa said goodbye and left.

Levi, however did not move from his spot until his phone rang. It was Erwin.

"We have located a phone signal that is believed to be coming from an unknown shipping boat off the coast. Get here now". Erwin told him as soon as he picked up.

In a rush Levi locked his door and started running towards where Erwin and the specialists had set up their base. Although is good physical health it still took longer than he had originally thought to reach them.

Once he arrived there was already a team ready to go and raid the ship to find Eren. "I'm the only one who is going on that boat!". Levi demanded.

"You can't be serious. It's a trap for you, Levi. You'll be killed instantly". Erwin snapped back. "We're going to get him, Levi. The minute he touches the shore you'll be able to see him".

"Then I get dragged away". Levi sighed. "I just want time. Even an hour to tell him-". He stopped and looked away from his old friend.

"I get it. I do but I'm not letting you on that boat. For Eren's sake I'm filing this as top secret to the public and branding it as another gang war hostage situation". He rested his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"Don't tell him I gave myself in. He wouldn't forgive me". Levi said looking up again.

"I won't tell him anything but I have a duty and I swore under oath to do my job to the best of my abilities. So once you've had that time with him you'll be arrested". Erwin spoke quielty. "I am sorry".

"It's not like I don't deserve it". Levi shrugged. To his surprise Erwin pulled him into a tight embrace. His large shoulders almost smothering Levi as he attempted to return it.

"Alright. You're coming but you're not moving from the car until Eren is back on land".

Levi nodded.

The weather took a turn for the worst just as the team reached the speed boats that would take them to the large shipping boat.  However, after weighing the risks they decided to proceed anyway. So as the men and women in all black, geared up to save Eren left the dock Levi could only watch them grow smaller and smaller until they couldn't be seen through the rain.

It was strange how the darkness and silence began to manipulate your thoughts after so long. For Eren it took longer than he had expected for the voices to start.

" _He's not coming_ "

" _He wanted this to happen_ "

" _You're going to die here_ "

He knew to ignore them but no matter how many times he screamed for them to stop or to be let out they persisted. It was during one of the moment when they became too loud for Eren to bare that the gun shots began.

Eren sat up from the ball he had curled himself into and faced the thin strips of light coming through the dent in the side of the door. At first he questioned his reality as the sounded closer and closer until the door was pulled open to reveal a black figure holding a torch.

The smell of the rain filled the container as the figure shone the light onto Eren. "Found him!". They shouted before rushing over to pick him up.

In a dazed state he was guided along the ship. He only saw glimpses of members of Kenny's crew being arrested and handcuffed before he passed out from dehydration.

"Eren. We need you to wake up". He heard a muffled voice say. His eyes opened to see a head. Well, the silhouette of a head but in a black mask. "Pass me that water".

In some sort of panic he grabbed the bottle from the masked person and began to gulp it down as fast as he could. It then occurred to him that they were moving. Fast.

"I need you to stay calm, Eren. You're safe". They said and handed him another bottle.

It wasn't long until they stopped moving and he was lifted out of the small rubber boat and into the dock. He didn't even get the chance to fully sit up before someone jumped on him and he fit the damp wood again. His body reacted before his mind and he shoved the person off in fear of it being an attack.

"Eren. It's me". Levi spoke in a quiet and gentle voice as he sat up to look at the scared boy infront of him.

"Levi!". Eren's eyes widdened and he rushed forward to tackle Levi this time. He wrapped his arms around his neck and started to cry. "I'm so sorry". He sobbed.

"There's nothing to be sorry for". Levi clung to Eren's shirt with both hands as he to began to tear up. "You're safe". He whispered cradling Eren inbetween his legs. His head resting on Eren's while his hand ran up and down his back to try and calm him.

"I love you". Eren said and sat back. Their legs tangled in an almost humorous manor. "I love you so much". Before Levi could say anything Eren was kissing him and he was kissing him back. All they could taste were their tears and the damp air but it didn't matter, the longing and passion of it completely blinded them of the group of agents watching.

"I love you too". Levi smiled as he looked into the teary eyes of the boy who he would soon have to leave. "Eren, I need to tell you something". He looked down, his stomach and arms going numb with anxiety.

The group in black began to disperse and take off various pieces of gear while Erwin and Mike watched from the now open van parked only a few metres away from the two of them.

"Shit". Erwin breathed, causing Mike to look at him. "I should have known this was going to happen".

"What?". Mike puzzled at him before Erwin stood up and crawled back into the van.

"Levi. Don't react to my voice". Erwin told him through the earpiece he had given him after the group had left.

"What is it?". Eren asked smiling.

"You have 24 hours. After that time I will report you as on the run and missing. If you get caught tell them you escaped my custody 24 hours from now and that you kidnapped Eren. Goodluck, old friend". Erwin shook his head and turned to Mike.

"You're really going to throw everything away?". He asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm not losing anything. If I took him in right now they would be". Erwin took Mike's hand and smiled as he shook his head. "I just hope he takes the chance I've given him".

"What is it, Levi?". Eren questioned him again after getting no response.

"Let's get out of here". He replied and they both helped eachother up. "I can't tell you here and we need to leave". Levi whispered and Eren nodded in acknowledgment.

The two of them left the scene as quietly as possible and before they knew it Levi had stolen a car and they were passing the town's welcome sign.

"You need to make probably the biggest decision of your life right now". Levi began and pulled over by the side of the road.

"What's going on?". Eren asked.

"I told Erwin everything so we could find you and for some reason he's letting me go but only for today. We need to get as far away from this town as possible and if you choose to come with me right now we can't come back. Ever". Levi replied with a completely blank expression.

"You threw everything away to save me?". Eren was confused. Countless times he'd been told Levi's top priority was his business and nothing, not even him would stand in the way.

"Of course I did. I'm sorry you have to make this decision just after being pulled out of a hostage situation but I need your answer". Levi took Eren's hand.

He paused as he looked into his eyes. "Alright".

"Are you sure?". Except Levi didn't get an answer but instead his lips pressed against Eren's for a moment he wished had lasted forever.


	14. Trees

The sunlight stired Eren as he slept in the passenger seat, causing Levi to glance over in his direction in a moment of shock. It had been days since they had left town, never stopping, not even for a moment. The lack of sleep and the constant concentration was beginning to take its toll.

"You need sleep". Eren grumbled, pulling the blanket off his knee. "Pull over".

"I'm fine. It's only a day until we get to my house". 

"Pull over. There's a woodland area coming up. We'll stay the night in the car. No one will see us, okay?". Eren reached out and turned Levi's face towards him. "Pull over".

He sighed and took the left into the side road much to Eren's delight. Once under the covers of the tree tops, which just touched eachother at the very top blocking out the evening sun. The lights on the car switched on automatically as they drove deeper into the darkness, the light of the entrance seeming more like the end of a tunnel as they continued on. 

"I hate this. Why did I suggest this?". Eren whispered to himself making Levi smirk. 

"Eren, you're on the run with a wanted man and you're scared of a spooky forest?". 

"Those are two very different things". 

A small opening in the trees appeared by the side of the road and Levi reversed inbetween them before turning off the car engine and letting out a long breath. They both got out of the car and stretched before walking over to the boot to get a snack. 

"Do you think the back seats go down?". Eren asked, more out loud than to Levi as he pushed the plastic bag full of bottles and packets of crisps to get a look at the back row of seats. "They do!". He proclaimed before climbing in and pulling them up before sliding it down until it was almost flat. "We have a bed!". 

Levi smiled in reply but before he could open the bottle of water he was holding Eren grabbed him and pulled him into the boot. Within a second he had him pinned down on the felt cover of the car interior and he couldn't help but smile down at him. 

"I love you". Eren said without thinking about it before leaning down to kiss him. Levi returned it and gripped his shoulders as Eren grinded down into him. 

"I love you too". Levi replied as their lips parted, his hands making their way down Eren's torso towards his jeans. However, he grabbed them before he reached the vipper and proceeded to kiss Levi's neck. 

It wasn't until that moment he had realised how much he had missed him while on that boat or sitting alone on that hill. All of a sudden he wanted him. He couldn't think of anything else right then. Not the limited future they were to have or the threat of arrest and prison breathing down their necks. Levi, was all there was in that car on that evening in the middle of the dark woods. 

Levi pulled off his own shirt, letting Eren kiss his chest and then his stomach. He unbuttoned his trousers before pulling them off and flinging them into the front of the car. Levi tensed for a moment and Eren stopped. "What's wrong?". 

"We're near a road". 

"And?".

"The boot is open".

"Yes?".

"Someone could drive past".

"Oh, so you're fine with being on the run with a captive but you won't have sex in public?". Eren smiled, unable to hide his smug grin. 

"Shut the boot". He did before moving the bag of food to the front seat and returning to his position. 

A little nervous and completely inexperienced Eren took Levi in his mouth, trying his best to replicate what he had seen in porn but nothing was happening. "Shit". He sighed sitting back as Levi lay there, sitting up on his elbows. 

"It's fine. Anyway you're the one who needs to get it up". Levi reassured Eren as he sat up and moved closer to kiss him. "Practice". 

Eren soon forgot about his failure as Levi pulled off his shirt and began to do what he had just attempted. Except Eren didn't give him the chance as it became very clear that he didn't need to do any of that. He pulled off his jeans and lifted Levi up slightly to lay him down gently. 

Their lips separating for just a moment as Eren realised just how unprepared they were. "It's fine". Levi smiled up at Eren and placed his hand on his cheek. "I'll be okay".

He slowly pushed himself into Levi, noticing how different it felt from the last time. "Fuck". Eren moaned thrusting back in for the second time. Levi grabbed at him for support as his head flung back, his legs wrapped around Eren's torso as he thrust again and again unable to control the pace. 

"Wait". Levi groaned as he felt Eren tensing up. He grabbed for Eren's hand and placed it on himself. Without thinking too much into it he began pumping his hand in time with his thrusts. 

"I can't". Eren breathed into Levi's ear as he pulled out and finished on his stomach. Levi doing the same only seconds later still in Eren's hand. Their bodies in a state of exhaustion from the running, they lay there for a moment. Eren ontop of Levi trying to catch his breath. The windows were steamed up and the car itself felt like a sauna but they didn't care.

"Where did you come from?". Levi exclaimed twirling a finger in Eren's hair.

"What do you mean?". He lifted his head from Levi's chest to look up at him. 

"There I was in my office and you come along. If you'd told me that I'd end up right here I would've laughed". He was smiling. Not at Eren but just at what he was saying. The expression caused Eren to blush as he watched him look up through the sunroof. 

"Imagine how I would have felt. Fresh out of the academy and now I'm on the run". Eren sat up and cracked his neck. "What does your tattoo mean?". 

"Which one?". 

"The one written in Latin". Eren turned and ran his fingers along the once black, now faded green lettering on his collar bone.

"Secret". Levi replied and rested his hand on Eren's face. "It's says secret". 

"Why Latin?". 

"Because who speeks Latin?". Levi smiled again but this time as he looked into Eren's eyes. "It's the only tattoo that means something". 

"So the the wings on your back, are just nothing?".

"20 year old me thought they looked cool". 

Eren chuckled at the thought. "Thank you". 

"For what?". Levi became concerned as Eren switched from laughter to watery eyed. 

"For being with me. For I don't know just I love you". Levi rushed forward and kissed him in a panic as the tears began to role down Eren's cheeks. 

"I fucked your life up, Eren".

"I don't care. I'd drive until the last day of my life if you were in the car with me". 

"Don't say that". Levi turned away from him trying to console himself. "Don't say that. You deserve a proper home with a family where you don't have to worry about going to prison. Fuck, what have I done". 

"Levi!". Eren shouted as he watched him climb out of the boot with just his underwear on. "Levi!". Eren followed, pulling his jeans back on in a rush to catch up. 

He was pacing back and forth a few metres away from the car. "Shit". 

"Listen. You haven't done anything". Eren tried to calm him but he wasn't listening. 

"I've ruined your life. That's my fault! If I'd just never got involved if I hadn't gone to that party and dropped you off we wouldn't be in the middle of a forest on the run!" He ranted at Eren in a fit of rage. 

"I did this!". Eren blurted out. 

"What?". 

"I kissed you. I wasn't drunk or at least as drunk as I seemed when you dropped me off. My stupid cop brain went into overdrive and I thought that if I went undercover and you cared about me I could prove you were running everything". Silence. 

"You were gonna turn me in?". Levi wasn't angry anymore. His voice was quiet as if he couldn't believe what he was asking. 

"No! Not after I kissed you. I....I forgot about my entire plan". Eren replied and went to take his hand but he moved away. "This is my fault not yours". Levi looked away for a moment as the silence of the forest became more and more unbearable to Eren. 

"I get it. When I found out you knew I didn't know what to do. My logical thought was to get rid of you but I couldn't do it and when you kissed me it became impossible". Levi confessed, looking down at the ground and then back up again to meet Eren's gaze.

Eren reached for his hand again and this time he let him take it. He moved closer and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren so tightly he felt as if he would break him. They stayed that way until they heard a car approaching. Paranoid, they crept behind the car and hid. Except the car didn't drive past, it stopped. 

Levi reached into the boot of the car and grabbed the handgun from his jacket pocket before lifting his head just enough to catch a glimpse of the driver. Eren didn't need an explanation as the look on his face told him they were in trouble. 

"Hello?". A female voice called out. "Is anyone there". 

Much to Eren's surprise Levi popped up and placed the gun down the side of the folded chair before walking around to greet the women. "Hello, there". 

"Oh, is everything alright?". She asked.

"Yes. Everything is fine". It was at this moment that Eren caught the edge of the licence plate and made a noticeable noise. In a panic be jumped up and smiled at the women. Except as he did he saw the badge on her chest and the flashlight in her hand, his throat went dry as he tried to hide the sheer panic his mind was going into. 

"You see we're on a roadtrip and we stopped for a little break". Levi said politely to the officer. 

"As long as everything is alright I'll leave you two gentlemen to it then". She replied but as she went to turn around she caught site of the inside of the car and the lack of luggage inside. "Where are you heading with nothing in that boot?". 

"Just a family friend's place a few days drive from here". Levi again said politely trying to control the situation. 

"Is that right? Can I ask what relation the two of you have to eachother?". She asked resting her hand on her belt. 

"That boy there is my nephew. Never been fishing so I'm taking him up to a lake house to have a go". Levi replied. 

Eren's jaw dropped as he ran his hand across his stomach and felt the sticky remains that they had forgotten to clean off themselves. 

"Then what is that, sir?". She questioned gesturing down to Levi's stomach. "And why is it that you and your nephew are almost naked?". They all paused. "You don't happen to be coming from the East?". 

"No". Eren practically whimpered and then all of a sudden she pulled her gun on Levi. In a panic Eren grabbed the pistol from the boot and pointed it at her. 

"So you are Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger then?". She asked not taking her eyes off Levi. 

"Eren put the gun down". Levi said and put his hands above his head. 

"Let us leave or I'll shoot". Eren said not believing a word of it.

"Eren! Put the gun down". She demanded it this time. 

"Listen. He hasn't slept in days. I haven't let him, he's sleep deprived. Don't do something you'll regret". Levi told her. 

"Requesting back up". She said into her walkie talkie but once her left hand was off the gun Levi hit it out of her hand and headbutted her in the face causing her to go out like a light.

"Get in the car!". Levi grunted and walked around to the drivers seat. Eren did, he closed the boot and climbed into the passenger seat still holding the gun. "You fucking idiot". 

"I was trying to save you". Eren replied confused by his reaction. 

"Well don't next time! You're a captive, captives don't defend their kidnapper for christ sake!". Without another word Levi floored the ignition and began speeding down the road towards the exit. 

"I'm sorry". 

"It's fine. Look if that happens again act like a victim, please". 

"Okay".

"We'll be safe when we get to my place. It's off the map and far away from anywhere". Levi said after they had left the wooded area. "We can have a life up there. We'll be okay". 

Eren nodded and looked back down the empty road before letting out a long breath of relief. It's all going to be fine or was it?


	15. Rain

Eren was amazed as he stepped out of the car into the mist. The lake behind the house almost invisible in the fog seeping out of the mountains surrounding the home. The two of them   
P eerie but beautiful as the two of them looked up at the house up the hill. "I told you they were normally much nicer". Levi remarked and began to climb the zig zag of steps in the earth up towards the large and old building at the top.

"I mean, it's definitely an upgrade from a mattress on the floor". Eren joked before jogging to catch up.

It took no longer than a few minutes for them to reach their new home. The old woodern door creeked open to reveal a large hall with an probably antique rug covering most of the old oat floorboards. The staircase to the left leading to a long open landing upstairs. Everything seemed accurate to the time that the house was built. It did to Eren, anyway. 

"I bought it a few years back as an investment. The lake is not mine, sadly". Eren grabbed Levi by the waist before he could say anymore and kissed him. "Well. We better pick a bedroom then". Levi smirked and Eren let him go. 

"How many is there?". 

"No counting the old servant's quarters, I think five". Levi paused and suddenly did a full 180 turn towards what looked like a dining room left from the hall. Eren rushed after him but ended up running right into the back of Levi as he turned the corner, not seeing the shorter man until it was too late.

"Oh, shit". Eren breathed just managing not to fall ontop of him. "What's wrong?". 

"There's a map somewhere". Levi replied scanning the room. 

"Can't we just explore the house?"

"There's a hidden room somewhere and it is on the original blueprints. I need to know where it is just incase". Levi, again took off into another room but this time Eren did not follow but instead walked over to a large painting above the fireplace on the opposite side of the room. 

For a moment he couldn't make it out in the dim light from the window but then all of a sudden he could see it perfectly. It was a lake, night time and the moon was reflecting off of the water but there was something in the reflection that wasn't on the moon. "It's his wife". Levi said making Eren jump.

"What?".

"The man standing by the water looking out at the reflection, the artist had lost his wife before painting it and said that was her and that he is the figure there". Levi pointed at the small figure. 

"I didn't think you'd be into art". 

"I'm not. I just liked this one so I bought it and put it here". He paused and looked at it for a moment. "I found the layout in the kitchen anyway".

They both scanned the large old piece of paper for a hidden room but it was nowhere to be seen. "Are you sure-".

"There!". Levi interrupted and picked up the A2 sheet. "It's in the second bedroom". He then proceeded to grab Eren's hand and drag him up the stairs and left down the hallway. "This is the biggest room". 

He wasn't lying. They stepped inside and Eren ran over and flopped onto the king sized bed. The sheets not letting free a spec of dust or dirt as he lay there relieved. "This is our room". 

Levi didn't reply, Eren sat up to watch him as he looked up from the map and then at the wall in a confused state. Noticing something sticking out from under the fireplace Eren stood up and walked over to pull it. As he did a "clank" could be heard from behind it, the sound grabbing Levi's attention. Eren pulled it again and the back wall of the fireplace began to slide to the left until it was completely out of site.

"You found it!". Levi explained before getting on his hands and knees to climb through into the room. Eren followed until they came out into a study. 

"I was expecting a panic room". Eren puzzled as he stared up at the rows of books lining the walls. 

"Oh no. This was a secret room for a reason". He replied running his findings along the dust covered desk. "The maids mustn't of found it then".

"Maids?".

"I wasn't gonna let my safe house get dirty". 

Eren paused for a moment infront of a giant painting hanging behind the desk, which was still littered with papers. "Who is that?".

"I think the original owner, early nineteen hundreds if I remember right". Levi wasn't facing the painting as he scanned the old books for anything interesting. "When I did some research I found out he was a smuggler but he got jailed and was died during his trial. Ironic".

"Do you realise how much these papers, even the painting would be worth?". 

"I'm a business man, Eren. Of course I know but it's not worth the bother. We have enough to survive out here for as long as we need to". Levi walked over to him and rested a hand on his cheek. "You don't need to worry about anything". 

Soon after they crawled into the large, warm bed and finally for the first time in days Levi fell asleep but Eren couldn't. As the rain began to fall and the darkness took over the room to the point of only moonlight creeping through the slit in the curtain Eren saw the container door open at the foot of the bed and a figure walk into the light. 

For a moment he thought it was Kenny but it became very clear by the pool of blood seeping into the quilt by his feet that it wasn't Levi's uncle at all. Eren couldn't move as fear took over him. 

"Eren?". He could hear Levi saying but he couldn't look away from the now slumped over man as the blood got closer and closer to the top of the bed. "Eren!". He was shaking him but it wouldn't go away. "Look at me!". Levi grabbed Eren's face and made him look at him. "What is it?".

"The door. The.... the blood. The man". He stuttered trying not to look back. 

"There's nothing there". He wiped away the tear running down Eren's cheek and stood up out of bed to walk over to where he was staring. "See. No one is here but us". 

"It was so real". Eren began to cry. "The rain and the dark and I was so scared". He sobbed. 

Levi rushed over and pulled him into his arms. "I know. It'll get better with time". He kissed the top of his head and began to slowly rock him. "I'll always be here when you need me. I can't help with all that but I'm here". 

"Can we go for a walk?". Eren asked.

"Of course".

They quickly got dressed and left the old house. The rain had lightened to a drizzle but the water felt nice on Eren's now sweaty skin. For a while they didn't speak as they enjoyed the quiet of the night and the moon in the sky shinning down on them. 

"I don't regret getting into this". Eren said as more of a self confirmation than a statement once they had reached a fallen tree to sit on. "I think, anyway". He smiled. 

"Really?".

"I always get sappy when shit happens but I don't know where I'd be without you. You were the reason I trained to get that job and you're the reason I'm here right now". 

"Never in my life would I have thought about running into the chief's hospital room and handing myself in but I did and I don't regret it". Levi leant into Eren and took his hand. "After the whole fling with Erwin I stopped trying to find someone and went around with anyone that would have me for the night but then you shut that down". 

The sun came up before they returned to their new home only to remember that they had no food so Levi left to get some shopping leaving Eren alone to explore the house and find all of it's hiding places and secrets. Except as he rummaged through a draw in the kitchen for a skeleton key or something he found a photo. It was of Levi but as a child and beside him was Kenny. 

He slid the old picture in his back pocket to question Levi later but all of a sudden there was a noise upstairs. Frozen, Eren listened. Nothing. It came from the right side of the bedrooms. After grabbing a frying pan he slowly crept up the stairs and approached what he remembered to be bedroom 3. 

The door swung open to reveal a cat looking just as shocked as him. He lowered the pan and walked towards it and it didn't run or panic but instead let him stroke it's head. Eren continued to run his hand along the black fur until it let him pick it up. 

"How the hell did you get up here?". He asked still petting the scruffy small ball of fluff. Of course it didn't reply. 

Eren sat on the staircase with the cat in his arms until Levi arrived home, hands full of shopping bags and red faced. "Oh, for the sweet love of Jesus he's back". 

"You know this cat?". Eren stood up and it jumped out of his arms and ran over to rub itself on Levi's legs. 

"It's Sebastian. The little witchy women on the other side of the lake owns him. I think she died so he must have been in the mountains for a while". Levi scoffed and continued into the kitchen to dump the bags on the table. "I'm not going back for food". 

"We can keep him?". 

"She was a scary mountain women and if he dies I wouldn't be surprised if I get cursed. He can have the old tinned tuna in the pantry". Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'll bath him first!". Eren replied excitedly.

"Goodluck with that".


	16. Normal

That morning Levi rolled over to see Eren in a deep sleep, his hair messy and his expression one of peace. It had taken so long for him to finally sleep through the night that Levi didn't dare wake him. Instead he sat up and stretched, the early dawn light filling the room.

As quietly as possible he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Sebastian was waiting patiently for his breakfast. Just as he did every morning Levi filled his bowl with food and then put the kettle on and waited for Eren to emerge. He did.

"Good morning". He smiled rather joyfully and bent down to stroke his cat. "And good morning to you as well".

"What do you want?". Levi asked as Eren left a kiss on the side of his head as he poured the boiled water into his mug beside him.

"I'm craving a breakfast muffin".

"We don't have any".

Eren let out a long sigh and moped over to the pantry to find something to eat. Sebastian followed. Rather disappointed he reappeared and walked over to rest his head on Levi's shoulder as he buttered his toast.

"I'm not going to the store". Levi told him just before turning to leave a kiss on his cheek. "I went yesterday and saw a fucking wanted poster in the window and had to go to the next town over". He continued as he sat down at the old wooden table in the centre of the kitchen and sipped his tea.

"We should leave then". Eren sat opposite the raven haired man who didn't look up from his phone. "Levi, if they think we might be here we should go".

"No one knows this house is here. Don't worry. Plus I have Hange monitoring the case".

"You're in contact with home!?". Eren stood up in a sudden burst of anger and hurt.

"Of course. It's not like we talk on the phone or anything risky. She just calls my other phone from phonr boxes every once in a while". Levi put his phone down and looked up at him.

"Is my family okay?". The question came out in a whisper as he sat back down.

"She spoke to your sister a few months ago and she told her that they're obviously worried but she keeps them calm".

"Oh". Eren looked down at the marks in the table, how long since they had been there he always wondered but then he was thinking of his parents and Armin who didn't know he was safe.

"Eren, they're smart people. They know I didn't just take you but to what extent they believe you went fully willingly I don't know". Levi tired to reassure Eren but he wasn't listening. Not really, he was off in his head as he did sometimes when things got too much for him.

Although unhealthy it helped him sleep sometimes, especially when the nightmares began. To shut out reality for just a moment to help cope in the moment.

By lunch they had made their way down to the lake as they did most days.

"Do you miss it?". Eren asked as more of a projection of his own inner conflict than a genuine question.

"Yeah, of course. I love being here with you but I hate not being there to run things". Levi took a sip from his bottle of water and turned to look at Eren sitting by him.

"I do sometimes. Sometimes I hope that Mikasa or Armin or even Jean or my parents turn up for a visit like they would if our lives were normal but then I realise that can't happen". He wouldn't look at Levi but instead stared at the water infront of them.

"Mikasa knows you're safe. I made sure. Hange told her". Levi kept watching him unsure what he was feeling.

"She'd of found us herself if you hadn't". He joked and finally turned with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry".

"I chose this, Levi. Stop blaming yourself, I decided to go with you. I could have got out of that car and went home but I didn't. I chose you". Eren kissed Levi and he returned it.

"I do wish we were normal". Levi sighed and looked out at the water for a moment.

"Marry me?". Levi shot his head towards Eren and he looked back at him once more.

"What?".

"Well, you want to be normal so why not be married?". Eren smiled but Levi was still in shock.

"But we can't get married Eren. We'd be arrested". Levi puzzled up at him.

"I didn't say we should get married. I asked you to marry me". Eren smiled even bigger at the concerned look on his face.

"But-".

"If we say we're married then we are. No is here to stop us".

"So, we're what? Mr and Mr Jaeger?". Levi hadn't looked away from Eren at all since he had asked the question and he didn't want to.

"Or Ackerman. Or some other name".

"I like Jaeger". Levi smiled this time and leant up to kiss him. Except this kiss was different. It was deeper, the sadness of the first conversation had worn off and in that moment it was just them and what future they saw together.

"We should go inside". Eren exclaimed breaking away.

"Why? No one is here". Levi smirked and pulled Eren by his collar back into the kiss, he didn't protest. "I'll let you off for proposing in the most unromantic way possible".

"Is that so". Eren lifted Levi up as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Their lips didn't part until Levi's back hit a tree and he let out a gasp.

"Yeah, it is". He finally replied and put his feet back on the ground as he stared up at Eren's eyes. He paused. "Will you Eren Jaeger take me Levi Ackerman to be your not so lawfully wedded husbanded?".

"I do". Eren laughed. "And do you Levi Ackerman, take me Eren Jaeger to be your pretty much unofficial husband?".

"I do". Levi didn't give Eren a chance and pulled him down and kissed him. "I love you".

"I love you".

Levi practically jumped on Eren, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Levi landing ontop of him, they both started laughing so hard that Levi had to roll off him to try and calm down.

"I've never seen you laugh like that". Eren confessed and turned in the damp soil and gravel to look at him.

"I've never been married before". He replied with a smile. A smile that made Eren's stomach fill with butterflies just as it had almost a year ago.

"Well does my dear darling husband want some tea?". Eren joked.

Levi rolled his eyes and pushed his face away. They both got up and walked back to the house where they did infact have tea.

Later that evening they both made diner and sat to watch whatever DVD they had bought that week and ate infront of the TV quite happily. The both of them still giddy from earlier.

Except Levi heard something move outside and paused the TV to listen. Eren didn't move or speak as he watched his now husbands face turn from concentration to concern and then into a controlled state of panic.

"Eren, help me in the kitchen". Levi said as if nothing was going on.

Once in the kitchen he shut all the blinds and pulled his phone out.

**_Act normal. They're listening. House surrounded. No escape. Talk like we are cleaning up_ **

He typed and showed Eren.

"You wash, I dry?". Eren asked trying his best to sound normal but it came out forced.

**_You need to play the kidnapped victim alright. Promise me_ **

He stared at Eren, waiting for a reply. He nodded but he didn't understand, then the incident with the officer and the gun flashed into his mind. It made a lot more sense as to why Levi tried to cover for him in that moment.

Eren took the phone and typed frantically.

**_You're gonna take the fall?_ **

Levi nodded and took the phone from Eren's hand and gestured for him to lean down. He did.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I mean that. I need you to do something very difficult but if you trust me I promise this is for you". He whispered so quietly Eren barely heard it. He let him go and Eren nodded before bending down to kiss him.

"Promise me this isn't the end". Eren whispered and then moved back to see his reply.

Levi looked up at the boy he loved with so much pain in his eyes that he almost lost his composure as he tried to find the words to explain what was going on and what the events of the next few hours may lead to.

"I love you". He mouthed and walked past him and out of the kitchen. Eren didn't move. He couldn't.

He felt his heart break and his chest tighten as what had been his life for the past half a year fell apart in seconds. Forcing himself he walked into the dining room and saw Levi standing infront of the door.

"I surrender!". Levi shouted and the front door was knocked off it's hinges and hit the floor infront of him. All of a sudden three armed SWAT members ran into the house and grabbed Levi. Within seconds he was on the ground and handcuffed.

Eren had the urge to run but his feet stayed as his instructions ran through his head, trying to act more scared than distraught he dropped to the ground and shielded himself but he still couldn't help watching Levi be dragged out of the front door without any refusal.

"It's over". Eren whispered before being pulled up onto his feet and lead towards the front door he would never enter again.


	17. That Day...

Someone was talking but he couldn't focus on what exactly they were telling him, the only sound that would register were the feet of all the agents and officers disturbing the gravel as they walked back and forth to search the house. The sun had completely disappeared from the sky and the only light outside of the house were car headlights which distorted Eren's vision as he looked around.

It wasn't until a light was flashed right into his eyes that he woke up and snapped back into reality. "What the fuck". He murmured and looked up to see someone he knew.

"Mr. Jaeger, now that I have your attention let me introduce myself". She spoke softly as she looked down at him in the back of the police cruiser. "I'm Christa Lenz, your lawyer".

Eren didn't respond but instead studied her face. For a moment he couldn't tell if he was imagining her or if it was actually who he thought it was. "I owe someone a favour". She smiled after noticing the conflict on Eren's face.

"Okay".

"Scoot over". He did, letting her sit down beside him in the back seat.

"So-". Before he could ask what was going to happen she pointed to a piece of paper sitting on the file in her lap.

_Play the victim. Lie_

It read. He nodded just as he had to Levi's phone.

"Now, Eren I need you to tell me exactly what happened from the moment you began your job as a detective to tonight". He hesitated for a moment, thinking it through chronologically and then he did as she asked. 

It took no longer than an hour to get to that day. Of course he played up the situation as he had been told to do so, leaving out anything that would contradict his role as the victim. Once he had finished she closed her notebook and then closed the car door as far as she could without ending up locked inside.

"I'm going to aim for a plea deal for you as you are currently seen as the victim in Levi's case. However, a part of that will most likely include testifying against Levi in court". She whispered and went to open the door to leave.

"So was this a back up plan?". Eren whispered and she stopped. 

"The less you know the better". 

The door slammed shut. 

After that Eren didn't see a single familiar face until Erwin visited his holding cell the day before his own hearing. 

All he had before his old Chief appeared were the memories of the house or the station. Any little thing he was most certain he wouldn't see or feel again; the way Levi played with the lining of his jacket pocket while concentrating, waking up in comfort instead of fear to find Levi reading beside him in the dim lamp light or even the soft morning kisses and the passionate morning sex. All of it felt so far away, a distant memory he could only relive while staring at the breezeblock walls of his cell. 

"I hope you understand why you're being held?". Erwin asked looking down at the boy who wouldn't return his gaze. "Have you eaten?".

"A little". It had only been less than a week but sitting in a cell alone with only the guard to talk to was starting to take a toll on Eren. "The food here is worse than back at the station". He tried to joke but there was no heart in it. 

"I'm here to request you as a witness to Levi's case". 

Eren finally raised his head to look up at the blond man. "What makes you so sure I'll be cleared?".

"Eren, you were kidnapped and kept for months on end. You were practically groomed by your superior. Blackmailed into-". Eren slammed his fist against the metal frame of his bed. 

For days he'd heard sympathetic comments, questions and other incorrect statements about Levi. It was one thing to hear it from strangers but someone he knew felt all the more wrong. 

"I'll be a witness if it helps". 

"It'll be alright, Eren. Trust me". Erwin replied and left without another word. 

The day came and Eren was handed his own suit, which still didn't fit around the waist and was too short for his arms. Nevertheless, he got dressed and brushed his hair, which had grown in quite significantly. It hadn't bothered him, he hadn't exactly noticed just how long it had become until he looked in the mirror above the sink of his cell. 

"Jaeger". The guard called and he followed him out. They did not handcuff him, which he had expected. Instead he was simply lead to his seat at the desk where Historia or Christa was sitting waiting.

"I've got everything sorted. Just as we had discussed". She smiled at him only to get a nod in return. Yes, they had discussed how his case would proceed but had Eren been listening that night she visited? No, not really. 

For the beginning of the court hearing Eren sat silently as Historia explained his situation under the hands of the evil man who took him against his will through blackmail, force and fear. Lies, of course but the jury ate them up. 

It was all going fine. The judge seemed sympathetic and the crowd, who did contain some familiar faces, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Jean back there, were believing every word that came out of the lawyers mouth. Then, Eren was called up to answer questions himself by the judge.

Rather hesitantly he took to the stand and swore under oath to tell the truth. At the time he found it ironic, that he'd laugh about this later but then reality would kick in. 

"Mr. Jaeger?".

"Yes, your honour". Eren replied.

"Is the claim of blackmail true?".

"Yes, my family and myself were threatened if I did not follow orders". 

"What orders did you follow?".

"I went on watches, carried packages and attended deals from time to time, your honour". Eren forgot to breathe for a moment as the judge paused. 

"A final question, what was the nature of yours and Mr. Ackerman's relationship over the course of this?". The room paused, as if everyone had leaned in to hear the answer. 

"Well, over time it became romantic, sir". There were whispers from the crowd as the jury stirred.

After that the jury left to determine the verdict. Historia reassured him about his answers but it all felt wrong. So wrong.

He stayed seated as Historia spoke to the judge and when the jury returned to their stall. Although she did make him stand once everything was ready.

"What is the jury's verdict?". The judge asked.

"We could not come to a conclusion of the accused verdict and feel that after Mr Ackerman's trial the case should continue". A women he hadn't even noticed stated from the stall of strangers.

"Alright. Eren Jaeger, you are free to return home until after Levi Ackerman's case is complete. Court adjourned".

"Your family are waiting outside". Historia smiled. "Thank your sister for those childhood stories I threw in there".

"What?". Eren turned now more confused than ever. "Mikasa helped?".

"Ask her". She said before picking up her papers and leaving him at the desk alone.

Once outside it became very clear that the main focus was Levi's case, his was a minor inconvenience in the scale of the massive criminal emperor he'd built. Cameras everywhere waiting to catch a glimpse of something and when they saw Eren he was ambushed with mics and questions.

"Did Ackerman force you to do anything?"

"Do you love him?"

"How could you care about such a monster?"

Question after question, again and again until someone pushed through the journalists to grab Eren. Mikasa. It all felt surreal and again, wrong. He'd always pictured being swamped by the press for solving a case or saving a civilian. Not this.

"Get in the car!". She shouted and he followed still shaken by the mob.

"Eren! My boy!". His mother exclaimed and reached in the back to take his hand. "I'm so sorry we didn't see it. We should have known what was going on".

"It's alright". He replied half heartedly.

"We are so sorry, son. If I'd known I'd of-". Grisha began but he noticed the look in Eren's eyes, how exhausted he was. "Let's get you home".

He didn't speak at all until that evening. Instead he lay in his old bed, in his old room thinking. Memories creeping up on him just as he was about to drift off.

Everything was so wrong. It made him sick to think of the version everyone had of Levi. The evil, kidnapper who took a newby for granted. A manipulator and user. It was so wrong.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!". He shouted out of nowhere. Not even thinking about what he was saying. "I ask for one thing, one thing and once I get it you take it away!?". Eren was on his feet and pacing. "Well, fuck you!".

"Eren?". Mikasa asked opening his door to check what was happening.

"It's not fair".

"I know". He fell into her, now more tired than ever. "I know".

"It was so good, Mikasa. We were so happy and it's gone". Eren cried. "And Sebastian is all alone now".

"Who?".

"The old witch's cat". She smiled and pulled him off to look up at him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine".

"I'm gonna lose my case and now I'm gonna have to sit in that witness box and lie again. I'm so sick of the lying". They sat on his bed as she rubbed his back.

"I know, just one more day of lying and you're done. You'll be cleared and you can start again". She told him but even her attempt at comfort felt wrong.

"Yeah".

Eren hadn't slept at all that night. His vision felt fuzzy and unfocused as he was ushered into the court room full of people he knew and had come to care for. It took everything he had not to look at him, the person he cared for most in the entire room. Instead he stared at the blue carpet as the guard lead him to the witness stand.

After swearing to tell the truth he finally glanced at Levi sitting at the accused desk, next to his lawyer who he vaguely recognised. Erwin, someone he had respected and looked up to his entire life in the accusing position. Although he didn't look happy to be there.

"Mr. Jaeger, I believe you are currently on trial for your involvement in Mr Ackerman's crimes?". The judge, Darius Zackly asked.

"Yes, your honour".

"And you were also the partner of Mr. Ackerman during your time as a detective?".

"Yes, I was". Eren felt a tear begin to form in his eye but rubbed his face to subtly get rid of it. The room felt different to his own case. The air was tense, the crowd was larger and filled with familiar faces and the judge was of much higher respect.

"Is it also true that you were romantically involved with the accused?". The judge looked away from the papers infront of him and down at Eren as he awaited the answer.

"Yes". There were a few murmurs coming from the juror's stand and the crowd that had gathered.

"And when did this relationship start? Was it before or after you became involved?".

"After, your honour". Eren's voice broke as he spoke.

"What did you do that involved illegal activity with Mr. Ackerman?".

"I would go on watches, deliver packages and attend meetings". Eren confessed still unable to look at Levi. Guilt was welling up in his stomach as he waited for the next question.

"Was there anything else?".

He looked to Erwin who subtly shook his head ever so slightly towards him. "No, your honour".

"Alright. Does Chief. Smith wish to question the witness?".

He nodded but just as he stood to begin his own questions Levi's lawyer stood up first. "My client would like to make a statement regarding Mr. Jaeger".

"Alright, I'll allow it". Zackly said jesturing to Levi.

As he stood up at his desk Levi glanced at Eren, for a brief moment their eyes met and the look in his eyes made Eren feel sick, his eyes were watery. "Eren Jaeger was blackmailed by not just me but by my employees from the moment we became aware he knew of my business. We made him keep quiet about the operation and to be involved. I threatened his family's lives and safety. Along with his own". The room fell silent.

"Is that a confession?". Zackly asked.

"Yes, your honour. I also believe some form of Stockholm syndrome took place, causing the victim, Mr. Jaeger to fall in love with me and sometimes forget he was being told to do those things against his will. That is all, your honour". Levi sat back down, making sure not to look Eren's way.

He wanted to scream. What was happening? Why would he do that? There's no way he would get away with it after that.  Why would he lie? For him?

"Your, honour. My client would like to back up that statement". Erwins lawyer said after the judge had quietened the crowd. Eren hadn't even noticed the chaos going on behind the railing. His mother was crying into his fathers shoulder as Erwin stood up.

"I had my suspicions about Mr. Jaeger from the week he came to work at my station. He would constantly back up his partners lies and mistakes only to then go quiet and not add another word as if he was told what to say. However, out of his own safety and lack of physically evidence I did not confront him about my suspicions. I do believe Mr. Ackerman is telling the truth". Erwin sat back down and looked over to Levi who nodded slightly.

"Is all of this correct Mr. Jaeger?". Zackly asked looking down at him again.

He couldn't answer. His world had just fallen apart infront of him within the space of minutes. Now teary eyed he looked to Levi for any sign of an explanation. All he received was a sad smile and a nod.

"Yes". Uproar. Both sides of the crowd began shouting that this was a lie or that Levi should be locked up on the spot.

"Silence!". Zackly shouted and everyone returned to their seats. "The jury will decide on Levi Ackerman's fate tomorrow at the same time as today. Court adjourned".

Before Eren could do anything he was grabbed by a guard and taken through the railing and out of the court room. He only got a glimpse of Levi as he was taken to his holding cell. He was smiling. Not at Eren or anyone else. He was just smiling at nothing as he was taken away once again.  
  
  
  



	18. Vanilla

Once out of the court house he ran. Ran as far away from that building and this reality as his feet would take him. He couldn't face anyone from that room believing what had just been said. So, when he arrived at the station, more the construction site he stopped but only to glance at the new bones of the building before continuing to where ever he'd end up.

Eren was in shape, very much so but even a healthy young man can only run so far but this time he stopped somewhere he hadn't been in a very long time. His old apartment. The very spot that started it all.

Now exhausted and on the brink of sobbing he sat on the pavement with his head in his hands. For a moment he laughed at how ironic it was that he had ended up there but he soon began to breakdown as everything came crashing down in that moment.

All the running, hiding and lying had finally hit him as if he were a fly being smacked with a magazine.

No matter how hard he cried, no matter how hard he tried to reason with himself he couldn't except it. All this time a part of him had hoped, even thought that Levi would actually get away with it. He'd done so many things and managed to escape but this time he had locked the door and thrown the key away himself. All for a boy who he'd known for so little time.

For a while he sat and stared at the road. It was still light but he paid no mind to the passers by who glanced at him as he sat with his tear stained cheeks and runny nose.

"Stop crying". He heard someone say and turned to see Farlan smiling down at him. Of course, he'd been in the back of the courtroom where no one would look, except Eren had spotted him during his questioning.

"You've got some balls going to that place". Eren replied wiping his face.

"I had to see it".

"What? The trial or me crying on a witness stand?". Eren stood up and dusted himself off.

"No. I had to see if you'd actually broken the boss".

"What?".

"Eren, you did the undoable. He gave it all up for you". Farlan shook his head but smiled.

"I know but I don't like it". Eren replied.

"Well, now that we're both unemployed, a drink?". Farlan asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Eren nodded.

Isabel soon appeared at the bar they were at and joined them in their, they weren't quite sure but they did know what they all needed. So as they hours passed they became drunker and drunker, round after round.

"You, know he saved me once?". Isabel mumbled to the small group. "Some punks jumped me on a job and he went straight after them".

"He saved you too many times to count". Farlan commented. "You were always getting in trouble".

They all laughed but then it went quiet.

"We got married". Eren said instead of thought.

"Eh?". Isabel replied.

"Yeah. We, em. Well, I say married we just said we were married because we can't actually get married. It was that day actually. I said let's do it so we did. We married eachother". Eren stared down at his empty pint glass trying not to tear up.

"And you didn't invite us? That's rude as hell". She practically shouted.

Eren chuckled.

"That's real sweet, Eren. I know we were stand offish when we first met but you made him happy and that's all that we care about". Farlan told him.

"We've been workin' with him since the beginnin' of it all and we were friends before that. He took us in when we had nowhere to go". Isabel continued.

"Thanks, guys".

Not long after that they all left the bar and headed home. Although still very drunk and still very angry Eren managed to sneak his way up into his room where he flopped onto his bed, still fully clothed and wearing his shoes.

_"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this". Eren smiled down at Levi in the early morning light._

_"Give it a few weeks and you'll be sick of me". Levi replied and leant up to kiss him._

Tears, streamed down his face as he pictured the memory of them both, so happy and carefree. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he knew that memory had ran through his mind over and over until finally he drifted off.

Except he didn't wake to the call of his name or the smell of breakfast. No, he awoke to shouting coming from downstairs.

"You cannot be serious!?". He heard his mother scream as he crept down the stairs, his head heavy and his eyes sensitive to the hallway lights.

"Honey, I only mentioned the thought". His father countered but in a calmer manor. "Do you really think so little of our son? We met the man and at no point did I think that was the case".

"He's a monster, Grisha! He took our son away for months! He blackmailed him! Us!". She continued.

"Carla, listen to me".

In that moment something broke, perhaps clicked inside of Eren that forced him to barge into the living room and stop what was happening.

"Stop it!". He shouted, soon regretting it as he held his head in a sorry attempt to dull the pain.

"Eren". She spoke more out of shock from the state he was in than his sudden appearance. His hair was sticking to his sweaty face, his clothes were dirty and he smelt horrible. "Darling". She rushed towards him to embrace him but he didn't return the gesture out of pure anger.

"You both need to stop. Whatever happened doesn't matter anymore. I'm here and he's there. I'll never see him again so don't waste your time arguing over what happened". Eren told his parents as they stood unsure what to do.

"Eren, we're going shopping". Grisha stated.

"What?". He replied.

"We're going to get you some new clothes and a hair cut. Now go take a shower and we'll go". His father told him in a stern but sympathetic manor.

Of course, he did as he was told. He may have been an adult but his father ment what he said and something told Eren that Grisha knew more than he was letting on.

Once washed and dried Eren pulled on whatever clean clothes he could find, which ended up being a old Zepplin shirt from his school years, that just fit and a pair of jeans that had definitely seen better days.

His father didn't say a word as they got into the car and continued his silence until they got onto the main road. "Tell me the truth".

Eren didn't reply, he turned to look at Grisha baffled at what he had just said.

"Son, I met Levi and I know that what is happening is bullshit". He stopped at a red light.

Eren still didn't have a response. His father never swore, well not infront of Carla at least but his choice of words caught Eren off guard.

"It is ridiculously obvious how much he loves you. No man would throw away his freedom like he did if they didn't. And when I spoke to him alone it became very clear very quickly that he was serious about you". Grisha began driving again. "Now, tell me if what is happening is the truth. I won't tell your mother".

"Alright, it's all bullshit". Eren finally replied. "I did get kidnapped but Levi practically handed himself in to save me and when we were about to leave he gave me a choice and I chose to go. I didn't know he was gonna do what he did yesterday".

"Thank you". His father smiled. "I knew my boy wasn't a complete idiot".

Surprisingly it was a quick trip around the shopping centre, as Eren had a very basic, t-shirt and jeans style when he wasn't in a suit for work. So the two returned home but as they did they found Mikasa and Carla practically glued to the TV.

It was the news.

" _Former renown detective, Levi Ackerman has been found guilty of multiple crimes including; organised crime, illegal import, murder, armed assault and more. The final sentence for the accused was confirmed just hours ago, he has been sentenced to a total of 60 years in prison with no parole or appeals_ ".

Carla jumped up, not knowing Eren was standing in the doorway. "Yes! Let the bastard rot!". She cried but Mikasa didn't move.

Grisha looked to Eren for his reaction but instead of anger or devastation he saw a single tear run down his cheek. Blank, because the truth was Eren couldn't process it. 60 years was a lifetime. Levi's lifetime. Their lifetime, together but now it was gone.

He didn't speak but instead walked out of the room and up the stairs, Eren kept walking until he reached the spare room. The one Levi had stayed in that night. Once inside he didn't turn on the light or move. He broke.

Tears began streaming down his face as he covered his mouth in an attempt to silence his sobs. His shoulders shaked as he stepped towards the bed. The afternoon light streaming in from the windows.

Except he didn't curl up on the bed as he had planned to he began opening things. Draws, the closet and finally the wardrobe where he found one of his own shirts neatly hung on one of the old coat hangers. It was the one Levi had borrowed that night.

He pulled it down and brought it to his nose to smell it. It smelt like vanilla shower gel. Levi.

Without thinking he pressed the shirt to his chest as his heart broke just a little more before lying on the perfectly made bed curled in a ball with the old shirt tight in his grasp. Emotionally drained, he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
